The Crown
by Lmermaid213
Summary: Love, War, Betrayal, some will do whatever it takes to claim the crown.
1. The Crown

Mary rolls over in the bed, she stretches out her hand to pull Francis closer her to only to feel his side of bed cold. Mary's eyes slowly open, she blinks a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Francis?" Mary calls out, sitting up in the bed and she looks around the room. "Francis?"

Mary swings her legs off of the bed her feet touching the cold tile, sending a shiver through her body. Mary walks over to the chaise and gabs her robe wrapping it around her body. Mary walks over the bedroom door opening it her guard nods at her as walks into the hallway.

"Is the King still in the emergency Privy Council meeting?" Mary asks the guard.

"I am not sure, Your Grace."

Mary thanks the guard and continues down the hall towards the Privy Council chambers. Leith is standing guard.

"Leith, is meeting is in session?"

"Your Grace." Leith says as he takes a glance back at the chamber door.

"Leith, you know you can call me Mary." Mary eyes follow Leith's has he glances back at the door once more.

"Leith, what's going on?"

Leith sighs and looks at Mary, "The Privy Council meeting ended two hours ago and the King demanded to be alone."

Confusion fills Mary face, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I could only hear muffled yelling."

Mary gives Leith a half smile, "Thank you Leith, I will take from here."

Leith nods and walks away. Mary takes a breath and opens the chamber door, as she walks into the room she sees Francis at the head of the table. Francis is asleep, his arms folded under his head as a make shift pillow, his crown sits askew on his head. Mary walks over to her husband sleeping form, she smiles at his crown siting unruly on his head. Mary removes the crown and runs her fingers through his golden curls.

"Francis." Mary whispers trying not to startle Francis. "Francis, wake up." Mary calls a little louder.

Francis bits back groan, his head is pounding and there is a sharp pain in left ear. The voice calling his name sounds like static, Francis opens his eyes slowly blinking a few times to relive the blurry vision.

"Mary." He says her name like a pray.

"Francis, it's late and Leith told me the meeting ended two hours. How come you did not return to our chambers?"

Francis lifts his head and smiles at Mary, he takes her hand and kisses it. "I'm sorry, my love. Shall we go back to bed?"

Mary smiles at Francis, as Francis goes to stand he resist the urge to collapse. His body feels heavy as if he is wearing armor. As Francis straightens out his body he hold at his arm for Mary to take, Mary takes Francis's arm and they walk out of the Privy Council chamber.

The sun is peaking through the window, Mary opens her eyes she look at Francis's empty side. Mary look rolls on her back and looks at ceiling. There is a knock on the door and the guard announces Lady Kenna, Mary sits up in the bed.

"Kenna."

Kenna walks over Mary and sits on foot of the bed. "Your husband stole mine early this morning to go riding."

"I'm worried about Francis, he's been acting strange for the past few weeks."

Kenna smiles and her friend, "I'm sure everything fine." There is a moment of silence between them.

"Mary have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how you will feel about it."

Mary takes Kenna hand in hers, "Kenna you know you can tell me anything, what it is?"

"I'm pregnant, I have been for a few weeks now. I told Bash last night."

Mary smiles at Kenna doing her best to cover pain she feels, her and Francis have trying to months to connive an heir, however she failed to live up to duties while Kenna and even Lola have been able to become pregnant which such ease.

"That's wonderful news. I'm happy for you really." Mary pulls Kenna in for a hug. "We should celebrate. I know we can a party in honor of you and Bash."

"No, Mary that's too much."

"You and Bash are family. You're caring the King and Queen's niece or nephew, such news should be celebrated. Besides you are never one for turning down a party."

Kenna get off the bed and walks to the other side of the room. "I don't want whole Court to think I am rubbing this news in your face."

"They won't, I'll make sure of it. Everyone at Court will know that Francis and I are throwing the party in honor of our future niece or nephew. Please Kenna I need a distraction from the all politics and what better way than to throw a party."

Kenna smiles at Mary.

Bash and Francis are riding along the trail, "You want to tell me why you pulled me out of bed so early in morning." Bash asks looking at his younger brother.

"Can't a king enjoy a morning ride with his brother?"

Bash stops his horse, "Francis what's going on? You haven't been yourself of the past few weeks. You are here, yet you are distant."

Francis look at Bash then back at the castle in the distance, he lets out a sigh "I'm sick. I have been for a while I've just been hiding it."

Bash looks at Francis trying to avoid showing any type of emotion. "Does Mary know?"

"I can't tell Mary, not yet anyway. Not until she's pregnant with our child and her position here at Court is secure."

"Francis-"

"If I die, before I can get Mary pregnant I need you to do it, Bash. No one will be none the wiser you have my eyes and you both dark hair, no one will question it."

"You're not going to die brother."

"Promise me."

"Francis-"

"Promise me! I need know that if I died Mary is safe."

Bash looks Francis in the eye, "I promise, if anything happens I will ensure Mary gets pregnant securing her place at Court."

Francis nods before kicking the sides of the horse causing it gallop a way, Bash watches his brother ride a few strides in front of him.


	2. An Old Friend

Hercule DuBois takes a bite out of an apple. He is standing in the great hallway of the castle, watching the noble men and women wonder about. Hercule smiles as he take another bite of the apple. It feels good to be back home in French Court after years of absence. Hercule is an old family friend having growing up with the late King Henry. Hercule's eyes catches the young queen, his smiles grows. He remembers her very well, Mary, Queen of Scots, notorious for defying the rule that children should be seen and not heard. Always inquisitive as child, never sitting through stories or finishing games much too young Francis dismay. She's was a firecracker and still is from the looks of things. Hercule sees the fire that still burns in teenage queen. A fire that must be extinguished, Hercule sees a bright future for France. However, his vision for France cannot come pass if Francis continues to rule with his heart. And the best way to break a King is to break his Queen, Hercule understands this quite well.

Taking the last bite of his apple, Hercule tosses the pit of the apple at the servants and walks over to Mary and her Lady in Waiting.

"Mary, Queen of Scots, it is an honor." Hercule says as he bows, "And who is this magnificent creature?" Hercule takes Lola's and kisses.

"This is one of my Ladies in Waiting, Lady Lola. And you are?

"Forgive me Your Grace, please let me introduce myself. I am Hercule DuBois, I doubt you remember me but I remember you quite well."

"I beg your pardon."

Hercule smiles, "I am an old friend of the Valois, I spent many of my days here at Court. Watching you and young Francis play when you little. You were such a firecracker back then, climbing trees, mudding up your dresses, too much of your governess dismay. Never fully understanding your place. Always breaking the cardinal rule that children should be seen and not heard."

Hercule cannot help but to smirk, he can see the anger and passion in her eyes. He loves how he can rattle her easily.

"One can only hope you have learned your place, seeing you are now the Queen of France."

"I take my duties seriously, my Lord."

"Is that so?" Hercule looks around, "Pardon my frankness but I do not see any little Valois sash Stuart's running around."

Mary smiles, "That is none of your concern."

"I beg to differ, Your Majesty. You producing an heir is all of France concern. You and Francis have been married for eight months, yet, here you are still barren. You are living in world where a woman's worth is measured by her ability to produce her husband's heir."

Mary straightens her posture, "I assure you Lord DuBois, an heir is in France's imminent future."

Hercule bows, he takes Mary's hand and kisses it. "That is wonderful news, Your Grace. While I wish could stay and discuss further with you, I have a meeting I need to attend. Enjoy your day Your Grace, Lady Lola."

Lola watches as Lord DuBois walks away as she turns to speak with Mary she sees that Mary is a few paces in front her.

"Mary." Lola calls out to her friend.

"I know." Mary replies not looking at Lola and continues to walk down the hall.

Lola grabs Mary arm. "You know just alluded that you are-"

"I said, I know."

Lola looks down at Mary's stomach, "Are you?" She sounds hopeful.

"No." Mary keeps looking ahead avoiding her friend's glaze. "But I can get pregnant. Francis and I are young and we've trying vigorously, also..." Mary trials off, Lola can see the wheels turning in Mary's head.

"Mary, what is it? Please tell me."

"Boulogne."

"Boulogne, what's in Boulogne?"

"A doctor who helps with women's issues."

"Mary, you cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, if we leave now we can make it back before dinner."

"We? I can't go with you."

"Why not? Please Lola, I need this.

"Shouldn't you talk to Francis about this?"

"No. Please, Lola, I need you."

Lola hears the desperation in her friend's voice and Mary's pleading eyes is breaking her resolve, who is she to deny the queen of anything. Lola takes Mary hand in hers and lightly squeezing it.

"I'll go with you."

Mary pulls Lola into a hug. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. I will ready us a carriage."

Catherine de' Medici is vison of beauty, Hercule cannot help to the stare at the Queen Mother as speaks with her eldest son, the King France. Hercule grins as the think back to a time when Catherine was in his bed, underneath him screaming out his name in raw passion. How he longs to have her back in his bed if only sooth ache of the one he truly desires. Hercule observers as Catherine goes to fix the King's curls only to have Francis move his head in child-like annoyance.

"Catherine de' Medici, like a fine wine you better with age." Hercule announces making his presence know.

"Hercule DuBois? I… What are you doing here" Catherine is in shock after all these years away, Hercule is back.

"I heard of Henry's death. My only regret is that I did not receive the news fast enough, so that I could attend the funeral."

Francis glances between Hercule and his mother, "Mother, who is this?"

"Francis, this is Hercule DuBois. You remember don't you dear? He was an old friend of father. He left when you still young."

Francis looks at Hercule, he looks vaguely familiar, Hercule bows at Francis. "Forgive me, my King. I seem to keep forgiving my manners. I met you wife, Mary, she every lovely. A spitfire isn't she?

Francis smiles, "This is what I love most about her, her wild and carefree nature."

"If I may be so bold, You Majesty?"

Francis nods signaling Hercule to continue. "While have come to Court to pay my condolence to my old and beloved friend and King, I have also came to honor a promise I made to Henry a long time ago. That if anything was to happen to him I care for your mother and siblings as if they are my own. Seeing that Charles and Henry are so young they will a father figure in their life and the time for mourning has passed.

"Are you asking for my permission to court my mother?"

"Only if it blessed by the King."

Francis looks at his mother then back at Herclue, there is something Catherine's eyes that Francis cannot ignore and he wants nothing more than to see his mother happy.

"I will bless this courtship of my mother."

"Thank your Majesty, I am forever in you debt."

Catherine shots Francis a 'run along look', Francis nods leaving his mother and Herulce alone.

"It's been too long Catherine, too long."

Hercule pulls Catherine close to him, he smiles at her before claiming her lips with his.

Charles kicks ball toward Mary and Lola's carriage. "Mary, Lola, come play with me." Mary stops the ball with her foot, "Sorry Charles, Lola and I are going into town."

"Can I come?" Charles asks positive his favorite sister in law would take her with him relieving of his boredom.

Mary smiles and runs her fingers through the Charles hair, while Charles would never openly admit it he loves it when Mary runs her finger through his hair. "I'm afraid not. You see Lady Lola and I are going in town on royal business."

"Oh." Disappointment in his voice, "Will you be back before the Fall Harvest"

"Damn" Mary curses softly she forgot all about the Fall Harvest festival, she looks at Charles "I will be back in time I promise. I will even save you dance." Charles smiles.

"Why don't you go ask Francis to play with you I'm sure he would like a break from his duties."

"Okay." Charles is about to run off, "Wait!" Mary calls out, "If Francis ask where I am, tell him… Tell him Lola and I went in town to see a friend, okay?"

Charles nods and runs off to find Francis. "Ready to go?" Mary inquires looking at Lola, Lola is giving her a 'why are you lying to your husband look.' Mary sighs, "Can you please not do this to me? Lola, we need now so we make it back in time for the festival, please."

Lola gives Mary a look and steps into the carriage Mary follows after her, the guard taps the carriage indicating it is okay for the diver to head out.

Francis' head is pounding, the pain his ear is eructating and all he wants to his sleep. He is happy that he as few hours before the festivities starts meaning he can take a quick nap. As Francis goes to lay down on his bed the door to his and Mary bedroom chambers open.

"Prince Charles, Your Majesty." The Page announces.

Francis groans in annoyance and pain. "Charles what do want?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to play."

"Not now Charles, I'm sure Mary will be happy to play with you." Francis lays down on the bed cover his eyes with his forearm.

"Mary left."

Francis quickly sit up which does not sit set with aching head or the piercing pain in his ear.

"What do you mean she left?"

"Her and Lady Lola when it to town to see a friend."

"A friend?"

Charles shrugs "That what she said." Francis wants to inquire more, however the pain he feels is unbearable and he just wants a few moments of rest. "Charles, I promise if you allow me to rest for a few moments I will take you riding with me and Bash.

Charles face lights up, "Really? Just you, me and Bash. No Henry.

"That's right, just you with me and Bash. Henry will stay here and play with Mary."

"Okay, enjoy your rest." Charles runs out the room leaving his brother to take a much welcome nap.


	3. The Lies We Tell

Lola watches as Mary stares at the basket full of herbal tonics. The sound of the small bottles clicking together fill the carriage every so often as they travel along bumpy path.

"Mary?"

The sound of Lola's voice pulls Mary out her thoughts. Mary looks up at friend, she can see the concern in Lola's eye.

"I'm fine, truly I am." Answering the unspoken question between them.

"I don't understand why you didn't want to talk to Francis."

Mary tilts her head back, she lets out a sigh. "Francis believes in us, in me. He believes we can have baby without going through all this. If tell him, then he'll think I lost faith in us, in him. When the truth is I've lost faith in myself.

"Don't say that, you will bear a child."

"There is clearly something wrong, with me. Francis fully capable, you've already given him son."

"Mary-"

"I'm not angry with you. Not anymore, I just want..."

"I understand, but won't Francis get suspicious if he sees you with those tonics?"

"Yes, which is I want to leave them in your chambers."

"My chambers? Mary-"

"Please, Lola. I need you to do this for me."

Lola nods and Mary passes the basket to her has the pull up at the castle gate. As the guards help the Queen and her lady out of the carriage. As they exit the carriage Catherine is standing and she does not look pleased.

"Where have you been? The Fall Harvest starts in an hour and you are nowhere near ready."

Catherine spots the basket, "What is that?" Lola pulls closer to her.

"It's nothing." Mary replies, "We should get going."

Catherine stops Mary and Lola from leaving, she knows those two are up to something. "Where is the King?"

"He was playing with Charles before we left." Mary eyes scan the courtyard, she sees Charles playing with Henry using sticks as swords.

"Charles, where did Francis go after he got done playing with you?"

"Francis said he couldn't play because he needed to rest."

"Rest? Why would he need to rest?" Catherine asks looking Mary. "Oh no, do you think he's ill? Could be the prophecy?" Catherine takes hold Mary's arm squeezing it tightly. Mary resist the urge to roll her eyes she is tired of hearing about the prophecy especially since Catherine's true firstborn Clarissa is dead. Therefore satisfying Nostradamus' vision that Catherine's first born will die. Mary removes Catherine's hand from her arm.

"Enough about this foolish prophecy, I am growing tired of hearing it. I will go check on Francis." Mary looks at Lola, "Come along Lola."

Mary enters her and Francis' chambers, "Francis, your mother is still going about this whole prophecy nonsenses. I am starting to become…" Mary trails off as sees Francis lying in their bed, he looks so small the color of skin looks off. "Francis?" Mary takes another step towards her husband now concern, is he ill? Francis opens is his eyes and smiles at Mary, the pain in ear is gone and there is only a low ache in his head now.

"Why are you resting? Are you ill?" Mary puts her hand on Francis' forehead.

"I'm fine, I just got worn out playing with Charles is all." Francis removes Mary hand for his forehead, bring her hand to his lips kissing it.

"You were playing with Charles?" Mary asks knowing fully well that her husband is lying to her.

"Yes, he ask me to play after tell me you went to see a friend in town." Francis sits up in the bed. "Who did you go see?"

Mary smiles at Francis, "No one you know. To be honesty it was a friend to Lola's."

"A friend of Lola, is that so?"

Mary can see from Francis' eyes that he knows she's lying, time to switch tactics. "I didn't go into town to see a friend and I if tell you why I went to into town it will ruin the surprise."

Francis is about to speak when Mary silence him with a kiss, "The festival is a few minutes, we should get dressed" Mary tells her husband then kisses him one more time.

Mary keeps her promise to Charles, dancing with him during the festival. The noble men and women find it adorable as Charles put his hand on Mary's waist trying to lift her as the dance requires. Francis comes to his brother aid and picks Mary up for him, Mary smiles at her husband. Francis gently puts Mary down and Charles and Mary bow at one another ending their dance.

"I'm going to find Bash!" Charles exclaims as he runs away.

A severant walks over to Mary and Francis offering goblets of wine, Francis takes one for him and Mary, the severant does a small curtsy and walks away. Mary takes a slip of the wine.

"Many say the night of Fall Harvest is magical night for conceiving." Francis whisperers in Mary ear.

"Is that so?" Mary takes another sip to of wine.

"Yes, I'll have you know Charles was conceived on this very night eight years ago."

Mary takes another sip of wine, felling a little uneasy the doctor told her the tonic needs time for it would take effect. Mary eyes falls on Hercule and Catherine dancing.

"I see Lord DuBois has taking a liking to your mother."

"Yes, he's courting her."

"Is that wise?"

Francis watches as Hercule whispers something in his mother ear making her laugh. "She's happy, Mary. Why don't you like him, did he do something to you?"

"No, it's nothing."

Francis smiles, "Do think we can sneak away?" Francis grabs Mary hand pulling her away from the festivities.

Charles watches Mary as she sleeps, he does not know why his sister is law is without clothes and still sleeping as it is past breakfast time. Mary is on stomach so her bare back is visible the covers riding dangerously low but still cover her behind from Charles' view.

"Mary, how come you don't have any clothes on?" Charles asks pulling Mary out her sleep

Mary let's let a small scream and grabs the covers to shield herself "Shit. Charles, what are doing here?" Mary question trying to catch her breath.

"Francis promised to take me riding with him and Bash, but he's not here."

"Charles."

"Do you always sleep without clothes?"

"Charles, what I if take you riding."

Charles looks down "Francis never has time for me anymore."

"He's the king. He's very busy man. How about this, I will take you riding today and I will have Francis and Bash take you on a hunting trip, how does that sound?"

Charles lifts his head and beams at Mary. "Mary, I think I know why you don't have clothes on, my friend Abram said he found his parents without clothes on time, his mother told him it was game that adults play to have baby. Are you Francis having a having a baby?"

Mary eyes grow wide, Charles statement mortifying her. "Charles!"

"Is that a yes?"

"No, Francis and I are not having a baby. However when do you be the first one do know."

Charles smiles, "Well hurry up and get dressed so we can go riding." Charles scurries out the room and Mary buries her head in her pillow, what wonderful way to start the day.

Mary walks in to the empty throne room, Francis is sitting on his throne starting out window.

"Francis, is everything all right?

Francis looks away from the window and looks at his wife. "I am quite all right. You needn't to worry."

"Yet I do, for the last few weeks you've been acting strange. We make love and I wake up your no there. You makes promise to Charles that you don't keep. You've been so distant. Is this about Kenna?

"Kenna? I don't understand, what does she have do with?" Francis asks in confusion not understand why Mary was bring up his brother's wife.

"Bash didn't tell you? Kenna is with child, I just assume you upset, since we have been trying and-"

"Kenna's pregnant?" Francis stands up.

"Yes, she is, we are going to have party to celebrate."

Francis looks away Mary, Mary takes a few steps closer to Francis. "I can get pregnant, I promise. We will have an heir soon." Mary puts her hand on Francis' arm. "Charles want to spend time with his brothers, you and Bash should take him on a hunting trip."

"That is a wonderful idea, Your Majesty." Lord DuBois states making Mary and Francis aware of his presence in the throne room.

"Lord DuBois, to what do we owe this pleasure." Mary ask with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Forgive me for intruding I should have been announced, but I couldn't help but over hear you talk of a hunting trip. I think it's a lovely I idea and I would like to join you. If I may, You Grace, your father and I took many hunting trips together. It would be an honor to take the sons' of old and dearest friend hunting.

Francis nods, "Very well, I'll go tell Charles and Bash we leave in morning." Francis gives Mary a quick kiss on the lips then leaves the throne room.

Hercule smirks at Mary, "That was very interesting conversation I just heard, not only a day ago you told me an heir was in France's imminent future. Yet, I hear you tell the King that you are not with child. So which is it? Did you lie to me or to you husband?"

Mary gives Hercule a look then look away from him. If Mary could she would swipe that smug look off his face.

"Ah, I see now. It's a shame you lied to me, especially since I told a few of my noble friends about France's imminent future. I advise you pregnant quickly, Your Grace. As the rumor is a bound to spread quickly.

Hercule chuckles as he strolls out the throne room.


	4. Distance

Bash and Francis are sitting on a log, the cold October air making their cheeks red. Charles is helping the guards set up the tents.

"Why didn't you tell me Kenna is pregnant?" Francis asks looking away from Bash.

"I didn't want to upset you brother. I know how hard you and Mary are trying to have a child." Bash looks around making sure it's okay to continue their conversation, "You told me, you are dying. You ask me to help produce an heir if you cannot. It didn't seem right to tell you."

"I'm sorry. I should have never ask that of you. I wasn't even thinking of Kenna's feelings."

"You don't have to apologize. I will do it for you and for Mary. Kenna will understand."

"Bash." Francis looks at his older brother.

Hercule sits next to Francis and wraps his arm around him. "I hope you two aren't discussing royal business. This trip is supposed to take your mind off the happenings at Court."

Bash and Francis share a glance, "Trust me, Lord DuBois. The happenings of Court is the furthest thing from our minds." Bash assures him.

"You can call me Herucle, Sabastian. Your father was like a brother to me. I consider you all family to me."

Charles runs over the Francis, "Francis, did you and Mary play any more naked games to have baby?"

Bash lets out of laugh and Hercule has an amusing look on his face.

"Charles! Why would you say such a thing?" Francis' cheeks even more red and the cold air is not to blame.

"When I came into your chambers the other day I saw Mary without any clothes. My friend told me that adults play naked games to have a baby."

"Yes, brother have you and Mary played any more of these naked games?" Bash inquires laughing. Francis pushes Bash causing him to laugh even more.

"You know you are not allowed in Mary and I's chamber unannounced." Francis chastise his brother, Charles looks down the ground. "I know, I'm sorry."

"I want to hear more about these naked games." Bash cannot help but to tease his brother even if he is the King of France.

"That's enough Bash." Hercule states, "It is not proper to tease your King."

Bash just smirks at Francis.

Mary is in Lola's chambers going through the herbal tonics, Lola is sitting on the bed watching her.

"Mary don't you think you should pace yourself."

"No, Francis comes home from the hunting trip tomorrow. Do think taking two of them will double the effect."

Lola walks over to Mary and takes the bottles out of her hands. "You are not taking two of these. The doctor said one a day."

Mary brings her hand to head in frustration. "You're right, I am not thinking clearly."

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep stressing yourself out. Come on. Let's go find Kenna. We can all go for a walk and talk about party plans."

"You're right Lola. Go find Kenna and I'll join you."

Lola smiles at Mary and places the tonics back in the basket and leaves the room. Mary watches as Lola walks out the room, Mary looks at the tonics in the basket and grabs two of them, Mary takes one of the tonics then looks at the other in her hand debating if she should take it or not. Mary takes a breath and puts the other tonic in basket with others and goes to find Kenna and Lola.

Charles is sitting on Hercule listing has he tells the stories about the late King Henry and the hunting he and Hercule use go on has children, Charles eyes being to close.

"I think it's someone bed time." Hercule smiles down at Charles, he is about to stand when Bash stops him.

"I'll take him" Bash takes Charles into arms and walks over to one of tents.

Hercule watches as Bash and Charles disappear into then turns his attention to Francis.

"Thank you for sharing those stories about my father, he wasn't always forth coming out his past."

"Your father was a great ruler, I know you want to follow in his footsteps and carry on his legacy. The conflict between Catholics and Protestants is weighing heavy on France."

"I thought this trip was to take our mind off of Court business."

"Your right, Your Grace. Forgive me."

"You may call me Francis."

Hercule smiles, "I know you have a lot of enemies at Court. I just want you know that you can trust me. I want to see Henry's legacy honored as I know you do as well."

"Thank you, I'll remember that. It's getting late, I think I will retire for the evening."

Francis stands up and crosses into the same tent that Bash and Charles enter a few moments ago. Hercules watches as Francis enters the tent.

Francis is staring at the ceiling of the tent, Charles is sleeping in-between his brothers.

"Bash, are you wake?" Francis whispers into darkness.

Bash let's out a groan, "What is it?" Bash asks sleep apparent in his voice

"I think we should let Hercule and Charles leave before us tomorrow."

"Why? Is everything all right?"

"I'm just tired is all, I do not want Hercule or Charles to suspect anything."

"All right, will you be able to ride?"

"I think so."

"Rest brother, I will take care of everything."

Francis closes his eyes and flinches in pain he bring his fingers up to his ear and feels something wet and sticky. "Damn." Francis says quietly to himself. His illness getting worse he can feel it in bones, he needs to get Mary pregnant and fast.

Mary is laying her bed, she is looking at Lola and Kenna who fell asleep on her bed while they were talking. Mary does not have the heart to wake them, so she allows them to sleep in the bed she shares with Francis. Kenna opens eyes and looks into Mary's.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, close your eyes and go back to sleep."

Kenna nods and close her eyes, Mary rolls and her back and closes her eyes thinking of Francis.

The next morning, Bash is able to convince Hercule and Charles to ride out early than him and Francis stating he and Francis wanted to make one last hunt before returning to Court. Bash picks up his brother.

"Bash I'm fine." Francis protest weakly.

"You can't ride, you will come with me and rest. That way should you be able to muster up enough strength to ride the rest of the Court and greet your wife."

"Thank you Bash."

Francis close his eyes and he drifts to sleep.

"I'm not going to let you die Francis, I promise."

Kenna and Mary are waiting by the gate for Bash and Francis' return to Court. The gate to castle rises, Bash and Francis enter the courtyard. Bash smiles when he sees Kenna, she will be showing any day now, while Bash is happy about his wife's pregnancy he still has some reservations the idea of being a father makes him a little uneasy. Bash dismounts from the horse and walks over to Kenna pulling her close.

"I've missed you, we both have." Kenna puts her hand and on her stomach. Bash kisses Kenna on the lips his hand resting on above hers on her stomach. Bash breaks the kiss and looks back at Francis who is still on his horse. The brothers made quick stop before making their way to Court to allow Francis to mount up on a horse of his own. Francis still weak, was able to mount up and continue the short journey home. Francis feels as if he is going to collapse at any moment, thus staying on the horse long than he should. Taking a quick breath drawing the strength he needs Francis dismounts from his horse. Mary run into Francis arms, the impact of his wife's body almost makes Francis fall back he makes an "oomph" sound he stumbles a little but catches himself and is able to hold him and Mary steady.

"Did you enjoy the trip? I know Charles did he keeps going on and on about it."

"It was nice bonding with Bash and Charles, even getting know Hercule was pleasant. However, I missed you and our naked games."

"Oh my God, Charles didn't." Mary buries her head in Francis' chest.

"Oh, but he did and I think we should go back to our chambers right now and play these naked games of ours."

Mary laughs as Francis pulls her towards the entrance of the castle.

Francis wakes the next morning with Mary laying on his bare chest. Francis plays with a lock of her hair. Francis wants nothing more than to enjoy this moment with wife, however the pulsating ache in head and burning sensation in his ear is making it nearly impossible. He does not want Mary to see him like this, covering up the pain he feels is exhausting. Working is the only thing he can do to keep from thinking about the pain, working and making love to his wife of course. Yet, Francis needs the distance between him and Mary that way if dies…when he dies Mary will feel no pain as his mother did when his father died. His mom stopped wearing black weeks after his father's death. He wants the same for Mary to spare her any pain, Francis places a kiss on Mary forehead and gently removes Mary from his chest and gets out the bed. Mary opens her eyes to see her husband's back to her. Mary watches has her husband puts on his trousers then his shirt, she watches as he walks towards the chamber door.

"Francis." Mary calls out and Francis stop dead his tracks he was hoping not to wake her.

"I didn't mean to you wake you. I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"I was hoping we could have breakfast together."

Francis wants to deny Mary of this, he wants to throw himself into work and keep the distance between them. Francis takes one step closer to the chamber door, Mary sits up in bed.

"Francis, please look at me."

Francis does not want to look her, he knows if he does his whole resolve break, however refusing his queen of anything is ever so difficult.

"Francis."

Francis can hear the hurt in Mary's voice he wants to keep walking out of their chambers but he can't. He knows distance between them is crucial, yet he can't force himself to leave the room. Francis looks back at Mary, look so beautiful sitting there even with tears in her eyes.

"We shall have breakfast. I will wait for you down stairs." Francis leaves their chambers and Mary let's her tears roll down her cheek.

Mary enters the dining hall, Charles and Henry run up to her pulling her hand so she can sit by them. Francis sits at the other end of the table, Mary and Francis' eyes meet then he looks away back at his plate.

"Mary, will you read to us today?" Henry asks while putting a grape in his month.

"Sure." She runs her finger through his hair, Henry smiles.

Charles throws a grape and Henry, Henry shoots Charles an evil looks and tries to a grape at him. Mary gives the boys an warning look, one the guards enters the dining hall he looks disheveled

"Your Majesties, The Lord Magistrate of France, Duke of Anwar is dead."

Mary and Francis exchange looks.


	5. Hurt

The news of The Lord Magistrate of France, Edward Dauvet, Duke of Anwar death spreads like wildfire and every noble men is more than eager to fill the position. The Lord Magistrate is the most coveted and sought after position in Court since that is the right hand of the King. Edward Dauvet, was a great advisor to Francis, he saw Mary and Francis' vision to create tolerance a France. To Edward, Francis and Mary were the future of France and he believed they could pave the way for tolerance amongst the Catholics and Protestants. While Edward had only served under the Francis for six months him and Francis forged bond. The news of his death hasn't come easy for Francis, it's been two weeks since his passing and Francis has yet to fill his station.

Francis is staring at the portrait of Saint Anthony that hangs above the fireplace, Mary opens the door to their bed chambers.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asks as she enters the room.

"Vultures all over France are coming to seek his station. Edward believed in us, Mary."

Mary is about to respond when Catherine burst through the door.

"Francis, what are earth are you doing? It's been two weeks, why haven't you filled the position of Lord Magistrate?" Catherine asks her son.

"I haven't filled the positon because I haven't found someone I can trust." Francis informs his mother.

"Francis, I know your wife have filled your head with fantasy about Catholics and Protestants holding hands and living in harmony. That's never going to happen, The Vatican will never allow it."

"Catherine, Francis and I see a brighter future for France. There must be a way we can create peace between the two religions." Mary states.

"How I tire of having this conversation with her, Francis. Now, please come downstairs and listen to the candidates for Lord Magistrate of France."

Francis looks at Mary then his mother, then walks out the bedchamber. Catherine turns to Mary.

"I know your country is burning, but I would appreciate if you don't bring mine down with you." Catherine follows her son out.

Francis is barely listening as Lord Nicolaus Venice speaks his head is swimming, there is a sharp shooting pain in his ear. Francis brings his fingers to his ear every once and awhile to check for blood. His movements don't go unnoticed by Mary. Francis blinks a few times to keep his vision from blurring and adjusts his posture to keep standing even though he can feel his legs are about to give. Everyone in the Throne Room is looking at him now it has been a few minutes since Lord Venice has been done speaking. Mary shots Francis a look that says 'say something'. Francis clears his throat.

"Thank you, Lord Venice. I will consider your words.

Lord Venice can feel that something is off, he wants to say something, but votes against it. Lord Venice bows before his King and Queen then exits the Throne Room.

"What was that, Francis?" Catherine asks giving her son a pointed look.

"Mother."

"Two week, Francis, two weeks. This is the tenth noble you have seen today. You've seen a least fifty nobles in past two weeks. The noblemen are getting restless. You can't keep dragging this out."

"Mother, I-"

"Pick someone, anyone. Expect Lord Venice and Lord Vaughn they're known sympathizer."

"Catherine, Francis and I will decided what's best for France." Mary assure her mother-in-law.

Catherine scoffs, "You will decide what's best for France? That's funny since all your decisions have done nothing but suck France dry."

"Enough!" Francis is about to say more, but he sees Bash walk into throne room. Bash bows at his brother and sister-in-law.

"Bash, you know you don't have to." Francis tells him, not understanding what his older brother is doing.

"Your Majesty, I wish to be consider for the position of Lord Magistrate."

Catherine let out a sharp laugh.

"Leave us." Francis says not taking his eyes off Bash.

"Francis you can't be serious. Your bastard brother cannot-"

"I said, leave us."

Catherine mutters something under her breath as she walks out the throne room. Mary looks between the two brothers then makes her way out of the room. Bash moves closer to Francis so he is standing in front of him. Francis scans the room making sure his mother and wife are out of sight, realizing that him and Bash are alone Francis allows his legs to give causing to lean forward. Bash catches his younger brother and holds him steady.

"Let me protected you, Francis. You need someone who's going to loyal to you." Bash whisper in is brother ear.

"Bash, I can't the nobles will never allow it."

"Francis you need some who can help you hid your illness."

"The nobles will have you killed if appoint you The Lord Magistrate of France. Many are still angry about you reaching for the Crown."

"Then tell Mary you're sick, so she can protect you."

"Mary can't know, Bash."

"Then let me help you."

"I'm not risking your life over this, when I die, I need you to look after Mary."

"I'm not going to let you die. Let me bring in a physician."

"No, I don't want word getting about my illness.

"I'll make sure the physician is discreet."

"Bash."

"At least let me take you see Nostradamus."

"I don't want the guards to see you helping me walk."

"Then we'll stay like this until your gain your strength."

"Thank you."

The brothers stay like that for a while Francis leaning on Bash and Bash holding his brother's weight.

Nostradamus gave Francis something for his pain, however he does little for his headache and the pain is ear still persist. Francis is in his private work chambers determine to pick a Lord Magistrate when Catherine barges in, Mary coming in behind her.

"Sabastian, cannot be Lord Magistrate of France." Catherine declares.

"That's not your decision to make. Bash is loyal to Francis." Mary voices.

"You mean he's loyal to you. He would easily undermine Francis if you asked him to."

"Mother, please." Francis brings hand to his head.

"No, Francis. He doesn't even know anything about politics and do you really think the nobles will agree to have a bastard as Lord Magistrate."

Francis stands up, "I don't give a damn about what the nobles will or will not agree to. I will make the best decision for France. Now, I will hear no more about this, is that clear?"

"Francis-"

"Are you defying your King's order?"

Catherine glares at her son then storms out his chambers. Francis sinks down into chair.

"What's going on? This is unlike Bash, he doesn't care for titles." Mary conveys trying gain clarity.

"Kenna asked him, she think being the King's Deputy is too dangerous especially with a child on the way." Francis explains.

"Bash is loyal, it would be good to have someone we trust in our political inner circle."

"They will kill him, Mary. I can't."

Mary gives Francis a small smile, "Don't have to figure it out right now. It's already been two weeks, I'm sure the nobles can wait a few more days as you make your decision."

Francis grabs Mary's hand and brings it to his lips kissing it.

It has been three days since Bash came to the King of France seeking the position of Lord Magistrate and Francis as yet to make a decision leaving the nobles both angry and restless. In efforts to get away from the drama within the castle walls Mary and Kenna are taking a stroll in gardens.

"How hard did you have beg to get Bash to ask Francis to let him be his Lord Magistrate?" Mary teases Kenna.

"I didn't ask Bash, I didn't even know about it until I heard a few of the noblemen's wives talking about."

Mary looks puzzled, "Francis told me you asked Bash. Stating that being the King Deputy was too dangerous now Bash is about to be a father."

"Bash doesn't care for a title and I knew the nobles would ever agree to Bash being Lord Magistrate."

Mary is lost this is the second time she has caught Francis in a lie, there's something on with her husband and Mary plans to get to the bottom of it.

"Your Grace, I've been looking for you." Hercule states as he crosses over Mary and Kenna.

Mary turns to Kenna and rolls her eyes then faces Hercule with smile, "Lord DuBois, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping join me on a walk."

"Sure," Mary looks at Kenna, "Kenna can you go check on Lola and Jean? Lola told me he was running a slight fever this morning."

Kenna nods and goes off to check on Lola and her son. Hercule holds out his arm for Mary to take Mary ignores it and continues walking, Hercule smirks.

"I hear Francis is considering his brother for Lord Magistrate."

"Francis is considering nobles as well."

"Francis can't grant Bash that position.

"Why? Because you want it?"

Hercule laughs, "Quiet the contrary, I just don't want Bash to get hurt or worse killed."

"Francis will make best choice for France."

"Bash, isn't the best choice for France."

"And you know who is?"

"Queen Mary, if you help me, I'll help you."

"How can you help me?"

"It's been weeks since you alluded that you're pregnant and as you see my noble friends have done a good job at keep that rumor quite. You make sure Francis doesn't pick Bash and I'll make sure my noble friends keep quite. Its' a win-win for both of us, think about." Hercule takes Mary's hand in his and brings it close to his mouth kissing it then walks away.

Mary steps in to Francis private work chambers, only to find him asleep. Mary moves closer to Francis and lightly shoves him.

"Francis." Mary calls out firmly.

Francis winches in pain, he opens his eyes slowly, "Mary?"

"What the hell is going on, it's not even supper time yet here are asleep."

"Mary-"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I haven't lied to you."

"That's lie number three. Kenna said she never asked Bash to seek Lord Magistrate and I know for a fact that you never played with Charles the day of the Fall Harvest. So, I repeat again, what the hell is going on?"

"Mary-"

"Don't speak if just going to be another lie."

Francis stands up, making the pain in his head to double. "Don't act like you haven't been keep secrets."

"I beg your pardon."

"Why did you into town that day of Fall Harvest, Mary?"

"I told you why."

Francis let out laugh, "Do you really take me for a fool?"

Mary looks away from Francis. "Are you going make Bash Lord Magistrate?"

"You like that wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Francis let's out a hiss and bring his hand to his ear. Mary looks concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you may leave now."

"Are you really dismissing me?

"This is my Court and you are just a guest here until you produce me an heir." The words come out Francis mouth before he can stop them.

Mary is looks hurt, tears swell in her eyes and rushes out the room.

"Mary." Francis call out, he wants to go after her tell her and tell her he's sorry. That he didn't mean what he said but something stops him from going after her.


	6. Is Love Enough

Author's Note: I want to take time out and thanks all my readers and my reviewers. I am sorry I haven't say thank you sooner. You guys rock, I hope you continue read and review. This story is going have twist and turns as well have a dark side. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am having blast writing this story and enhancing my skills.

Mary can't sleep, her husband's words keep playing on a loop in her mind. Mary tosses and turns unable to get comfortable, she lets out a frustrating sigh. Mary turns so she facing Francis' side of the bed. Mary hasn't seen her husband in hours, Francis never came down for supper, informing the servants he would be eating in his work chambers. Mary wonders if he's still there or if he retired to his old bed chambers for the night.

Mary doesn't know what to do, she loves Francis, and she always has since she was six years old. Yet, the pain his words caused is unbearable, is that all he sees her as? Just some woman he sleeps with to produce an heir? A guest in his Court not his wife, not until she gives him a child. Even though his words hurt her, Mary so desperately wants to please him, to bare him a child a child they both want beyond words. How can she do that when those damn tonics aren't even working, the doctor told her they will work in time. How much time could she afford before Francis tire of her or maybe he already has. Is their love enough to sustain a childless marriage?

What if is not enough, Francis can do whatever he wants. He could seek an annulment ending their marriage and the alliance between Scotland and France. He could marry Lola she's of wealth and title she's already given him a son, surely she can give him more. The mere thought of Francis leaving her makes Mary ill. She knows she shouldn't think like this, but she can't help but wonder what would be if she remains barren.

"Mary?" A voice calls out, as much as Mary wants that voice to be Francis' but it's isn't.

"Charles, what are doing up?" Mary asks as she turns to face the eight year old.

"I can't sleep." The boy replies, rubbing his eyes

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Do you want talk about it?"

Even though it's dark Mary can see the outline of the boy shaking his head.

"Would like to say here? You can sleep on Francis' side, he won't mind."

The young prince smiles and runs over to climbing over Mary then flops down on the other side of the bed.

"Where's Francis?"

"He's working."

"Oh." Mary hears the disappointment in Charles' voice and wonders if the child really did have nightmare or just came to her chambers hoping spend some time with his brother.

"Mary?"

"Charles, I'm only allowing you stay so you can sleep."

Charles closes his eyes, it doesn't take long for sleep to consume the young Dauphin. Mary watches the child and runs her fingers through his hair.

Francis is in his private work chambers the food the servants had brought up hours ago lay there forgotten. Francis he can't eat let alone sleep, he made the decision not to retire to his old bed chambers he doesn't want any rumors to spread. So, stays in his work chambers even though he wants nothing more than to be in the chambers he shares with Mary. Francis is not sure how things escalated so quickly, the words just flew out his mouth he didn't mean them. It's just, Mary was asking so many questions he was trying to come up with more lies for and the pain he was feeling at time was agonizing. In that moment of time he just wanted space and distance.

Distance that has been Francis' plan from the beginning. Create a distance between him and Mary, that way when he passes away his wife will feel little pain. While Francis wants distance from Mary he didn't want this, to hurt her that was never his intention. He loves Mary, yet the words he spoke to her hours ago said a different story.

Francis doesn't want Mary to believe he views as anything less than his wife, his partner, his queen. Mary is not just some guest here at Court or someone women he is sleeping to produce an heir. If he wasn't sick could less if they had child. Yes, having a child with Mary would bring him joy beyond words, his life is complete with Mary. Francis doesn't need anything else, he just wants a lifetime with Mary, his best friend, his queen, a queen he would kill for. Francis wants to fix this and make things right to show Mary he loves her despite the distance he keeps between them.

The next morning they see each other at breakfast. It's just the two them, the governess had pulled Charles and Henry away for their lessons. Catherine had been whisked away by Hercule. Leaving the two alone. Mary stares at her husband who is sitting across the table he looks different more tired, she notice that Francis hasn't eaten much for his food.

Francis looks up from his plate and their eyes lock. Pain, sadness, and loneliness is apparent in his eye and Francis can see the hurt in Mary's, the hurt that he caused. Francis wants to apologize to her, however he feels that an apology isn't enough, but he going to try anyway. Francis opens his mouth to speak.

"Mary I-"

Mary cuts him off, "Don't appoint Bash as your Lord Magistrate, it was foolish me to even push you to appoint him."

Francis' brow furrows in confusion. He doesn't want talk about his older brother let alone discuss Court affairs. He want to about her and her feelings and beg for her forgiveness if he has to.

"Mary-"

"I know your mother doesn't like them, but Lord Venice and Lord Vaughn are good both candidates."

As Francis goes to stand his legs give, Francis swiftly brings his hands to the table steadying himself. Mary gets out her chair is about to make her over him Francis holds his hand stop her from moving closer to him.

"I'm fine, truly."

"Francis-"

"Mary, I'm sorry."

Francis makes his way over to wife, stopping once he's in front of her. Francis brings his hand to Mary's face caressing it.

"I was an ass last night. I don't why I said those things. You are more than just guest a here. This is not my Court, it's our Court, you're my wife and I love you."

Mary leans into her Francis' touch, Francis leans in and claims Mary's lips with his. Francis pulls back and smiles, "I have a Privy Council Meeting."

Mary smiles, "Go."

Francis kisses his wife more time then leaves the room.

Hercule is watching from a distance as Mary plays with Charles and little Henry. Hercule smiles he wants the position of Lord Magistrate and if Mary has done her job right he is one step closer to having it. During his breakfast with Catherine he learned that Francis is more like to favor Lord Venice and Lord Vaughn as they are well known protestant sympathizers. The thought of protestant sympathizers having so much control over France made him ill. No, they wouldn't do, Hercule envisions a strong Catholic France in order to achieve this he needs build stronger Scotland. While Scotland is sinking like quick sand thanks to the protestant uprisings brought by James Stuart's supporters.

Every protestant in Scotland wants to see Mary's half-brother James as King. However, Hercule has a way to change all that making a stronger Scotland makes and even stronger France. Once Scotland is strong enough they can take the England, Mary is the rightful heir to throne not Elizabeth Tudor. Hercule let out a chuckle he can't believe a bastard is sitting on Mary's throne, a throne that just didn't belong but to Mary but to Francis well. The late King Henry was a fool for letting Mary take too long to claim her throne allowing Mary Tudor to name her sister as her successor. However, Hercule is going to change that, he just need to continue breaking Mary of her defiance once he does, it will be easier to bend Francis to his will. Oh, yes, Hercule sees a vibrant future for France he just need to get rid of Lord Venice and Lord Vaughn because for now they are the only two standing in his way.

Kenna makes her way to stable hoping a catch her husband coming in from his afternoon ride. Bash is riding up to stable, when he see Kenna.

"Kenna is everything okay?" Bash asks as he dismounts from his horse.

"I was hoping we could talk. You didn't make it home until after I was asleep and you left before I woke."

"Is it the baby?" Bash looks at wife's small baby bump bring his hand forward to rest on Kenna's stomach.

Kenna smiles, "The baby fine. I want to talk to you about your candidacy for Lord Magistrate."

Bash sighs, "Kenna-"

"Why would you do that? You know the nobles would never allow it, even if Francis is to appoint you the nobles would spill blood. Your blood."

"I did for you, you're the one who keeps tell him being the King's Deputy is a dangerous job."

"You know I would never agree to you going out for Lord Magistrate. We both know some of nobles are still upset about you trying get legitimized."

"I know, I just think Francis need some who's truly on his side. He would never has to question my loyalty."

Kenna put her and on Bash's check, "I know you want to protect your brother, but being Lord Magistrate isn't a good idea. What if you do get and nobles get mad and they come and..."Kenna break off trying to hold back her tears.

Bash pulls Kenna close and kisses her on the forehead, "Shh, it's all right."

"I don't want to lose you."

Bash just continues to hold Kenna.

Lola is on the floor playing with Jean shaking the rattle in front him, Jean reaches for the rattle.

"How's he's feeling?" Francis asks startling Lola.

Lola jumps, "Francis, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to check on Jean. I know he had slight fever yesterday."

"He's doing fine, he's feeling much better."

"That good, do you mind if I join you?"

Lola smiles, "You're Jean's father you doing have to ask"

Francis smiles at Lola and joins her on the floor, "He's getting big, hope he can have siblings to play with soon."

Lola looks at Francis as he plays with their son, "Francis, I know you want children with Mary but don't push her so hard. She will give you an heir in time."

Francis stops playing with Jean and looks at Lola, "I made quite of mess things. I said something I shouldn't have. Even though, I apologized I still don't think she believes me."

"Then show her that you care."

Francis smiles at Lola then kisses on the forehead.

When Francis enters his and Mary's bedroom later that evening he sees Charles and Henry his bed and Mary is telling them a story. Henry is half away asleep but Charles is wide awake he smiles and he see Francis

"Francis!" Charles exclaims happy to his other bother.

"Shh, Charles, Henry is almost asleep." Mary hushes him.

"Sorry." Charles look at Francis, "Mary was telling us story." He whispers.

Mary looks at Francis, "I didn't mean for them to stay this late. I'll call for one of their governess."

"No it's fine, they can stay."

Charles smiles at Francis and makes himself more comfortable in the bed. Francis smiles at Mary and makes his way to his side of the bed. Once Francis just himself situated he blows out candle on the table beside the bed. It doesn't take long for Charles to fall sleep, Mary and Francis stare at each other as Charles and Henry sleeping between them.

"One day it's going to be our children sleeping between us, I promise." Mary tells him.

Francis gives Mary a small smile as much as he wants that he knows he would never see that day. Francis watches as Mary closes her eyes sleep consuming her, Francis brings his fingers to ear feeling the blood flow from it.


	7. Brothers

Lord Christen Venice- father, husband and one of the prime candidate for Lord Magistrate of France. During his audience with the king, Christen noticed something was off. Francis seemed distracted and Christen is sure he is not the only one who noticed. He has done his best to stay quiet, yet rumors have spread that young king's appetite has grown sparse. Christen is walking down the grand hallway when he spots Francis talking to Hercule. Christen has heard much about Hercule, how he was best friend to the deceased King Henry, Hercule was even Court for a short while when Mary and Francis were young, leaving a few weeks prior the then nine year old Queen of Scots assassination attempt. Christen watches as Hercules bows to Francis before making his leave.

"Your Majesty, a word please." Christen requests as he makes his way to Francis.

"Of course, Lord Venice. What can I do for you?" Francis asks, as he scans the hall.

Christen's eyes follow Francis', "Is everything all right, Your Grace?"

"Yes, sorry I was just looking for my brother. What is it that you need?"

Christen leans forward, "I don't know how to say this but, are you ill?

Francis let's out a chuckle, "I beg your pardon?"

"It just there are rumors of your lack of appetite amongst the servants."

"Oh, I see, and you listen to every gossip that come out kitchen?"

"No, Your Grace, I-"

"Is that what I would have to look forward to if I am to name you Lord Magistrate? You conducting your action based off kitchen gossip?"

"No, I assure you that will never happen if I am to be appointed."

"Francis." Bash calls out.

Francis nods at Bash then look at Lord Venice, "If this was your attempt to gain my favor, I assure you, you have failed."

Francis makes away over to Bash, "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Forgive me bother, come. Shall we spar? That is if you are up for it."

Francis gives is brother a smile.

Mary is getting ready for the day, the servants are in her and Francis' replacing the sheets as the severant removes the pillow cover something catches Mary's eye.

"Is that blood?" Mary question taking the pillow cover from the young girl examine it.

"I am not sure, Your Grace." The young girl replies as she looks at the pillow cover.

Mary runs her finger over the red stain that is blemishing the white pillowcase, "Which side of the bed did you remove this cover from?"

"Your Grace?" The severant asks unsure as to why the Queen is asking such a question.

"The left or right?" Mary inquiries again looking the servant girl in eye.

"The left, You Majesty."

Mary looks down that pillow over then back the young girl, "The left? You are positive?"

"Yes, I am sure, Your Grace."

"Thank you, I will keep this." Mary tells her, staring at the blood stain.

"Your Grace I don't understand."

"That will be all, thank you."

The severant curtsies and leaves the room, Mary looks the down at the blood strain and caresses it.

Francis and Bash are sparing, "Lord Venice knows something." Francis utters, his sword clashing with Bash's.

"Knows what?" Bash asks stopping his advance.

Francis looks away from Bash, "The servants are speaking of my appetite or lack thereof."

"Francis, maybe you should-"

"I'm not telling Mary. You're right I would never have to question your loyalty if you were my Lord Magistrate."

"Francis."

"I know I was worried about the nobles, but I can protect you. So what do you say, will you be my Lord Magistrate?"

Bash looks at Francis everything inside him want to deny his brother, he remembers the look in Kenna's eyes. She is worried and sacred for him if is to take the position Francis is offering. In spite of his wife's concern, he can't refuse his younger brother not after the promise he made to their father twenty years ago. Bash remember the day he made that promise to his father all those years ago, when Francis was only two days old.

 _Henry hushes his eldest son as they make their way into the nursery were the newly born_ _Dauphin lay asleep. Henry looks at the six year old Sebastian._

" _No one can know you were here. Do you understand?" Henry tell him his voice frim._

 _Sebastian nods his head and follows his father as he leads him to the crib._

" _This your brother, his name is Francis."_

 _Sabastian looks into the crib, watching as the baby sleep. "Francis." Bash whispers in admiration._

" _Look at me Sebastian"_

 _Sebastian looks at the baby sleeping then looks at his father._

" _Francis is going to be the King of France once day. He's a Valois, the first in my line that will carry on my legacy. You must protect him with your life."_

 _Bash looks down at the crib, Francis is now awake and their eyes lock, blue meets blue. Francis reaches out his out his arm his hand opening and closing, Sebastian stick his hand in the crib, Francis grabs his brother's finger. Sebastian looks at his brother in awe._

" _Sebastian, will you protect your bother?_

 _The little boy nods but doesn't take is eyes off the next King of France._

"Bash." Francis says bringing in brother back to the present, Bash looks at his little brother then gets on one knee.

"It will an honor to sever you, Your Majesty."

Francis smiles.

Lola is looking that the pillow cover, Mary is pacing. "What do you think?" Mary asks looking at her friend.

"I think you are over reacting, Francis could have just cut himself."

"I didn't see any marks on his face."

"That because it was night time and Charles and Henry were in your chambers. I'm sure Francis is fine."

"What if he's not, Nostradamus said I would be the cause of Francis' death. What if Francis is sick, if he dies I will never forgive myself.

"Mary sit down." Lola grabs Mary arms pulling her down on the bed. "Francis is fine, this," Lola hold us up the pillowcase "means nothing."

Mary takes the cover in her hand, rubbing the stain. "Maybe you're right."

"If you're really concerned ask him."

Mary looks at Lola then back down at the pillowcase.

Hercule is walking through the garden, he spots Lord Venice and makes his way over him.

"Ah, Christen." Hercule puts his hand on Christen's shoulder. "I hear you made quite of mess of things."

Christen gives Herclue look, "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about?"

"Oh, but I think you do. Screwing kitchen maids to find out more about King Francis' activities. What have they told you? That the King has trouble sleeping, that his appetite isn't what it used to be or maybe that he's been distance not acting like himself.

Christen gives Herclue a 'how do you know this look' Hercule snickers, "I too have my set of spies in here at Court. One can never be too careful."

"What do you want?"

"You to withdrawal your candidacy for Lord Magistrate."

Christen let's out phsst sound, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"I would hate for anything happen to your family or the King to find out that you're using his own servants against him. Certainly he would have you hanged."

Christen looks at Hercule weighing his options, "Fine, I will withdraw my candidacy."

Herucle beams, "Wonderful." Hurlce goes to walks away but stop himself, "Do you hope you you're not lying to me, I wasn't buffing when I said something would happen to your family." Hercule makes way from Christen one down, one to go.

Kenna is sitting on bed with her arm folded when Bash makes his way into their chambers. Bash smiles fades when he sees that Kenna doesn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Bash asks.

"What's wrong? Are really asking me that? Kenna response in an 'you're unbelievable' voice

"Well, since I am not a mind reader."

"What the hell is wrong with you Bash?" Kenna stand up and pokes Bash in the chest. "One of the my ladies maids told me, she heard you and Francis"

"You are having me followed?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Why you would accept that position."

"Francis is my King and my brother."

"I know he's your brother and our King, but he's putting your life in danger. I thought, when I came to at the stable I thought I made my feelings clear."

"You did." Bash looks down at floor. "Francis is-"

"Your brother, I know, but that doesn't mean your life is worth less than his."

Bash exhales and sit on the bed, "Do you know why everyone calls me Bash?"

"I assume it because you don't quite care for your full name." Kenna replies sitting next to her husband.

"When Francis was younger he had dfffuclt time saying my name, one day he called me Bash. I didn't care for it at first. I even complained father, but he told me Francis could call me whatever he damn well pleased as he would one day be King of France. As the years went on I grew fond of that name."

Kenna brings her hand to Bash face, "I know you care for you brother and I know he cares for you, but you can't afford to be reckless. I can't do this without you."

"You don't understand, this what I been groomed for. To protect my brother, the King of France. I promised my father I would protect Francis with my life. Kenna, please understand.

"I do, but what about me and the baby? You have another family that need your protection."

"I'm sorry Kenna. I can't break a promise I made to my father." Bash get off the bed and leaves the room.

Herclue makes his way into Catherine's chambers after being announced by her page. Herclue has two goblet in one hand and a pitcher of wine the other. Herclue notices Catherine is sitting behind a table she looks displeased.

"What's the matter? Hercule ask pouring wine in one the goblets handing it to Catherine.

"'My son." Catherine replies, taking a slip of the wine.

"Charles? Well, you know how boys are they can be a little rambunctious."

"Not Charles. My eldest son, the King of France."

"What has Francis done?"

"He's appointing his bastard half-brother as Lord Magistrate."

"Are you sure? It's probably just a rumor."

"One my ladies told me. My flying squad knows better than to like to me."

Hercule finishes his wine, "If you will excuse me there is some business I have to attend to."

Hercule makes his way out of the Catherine's room. Hercule walks through the castle like a man on a mission, making his way out to the courtyard. He scans his eyes for her, the teenage Queen, who seems love teasing with him. How he's tire of her defiance, if the young queen wants to play, fine, he'll play and he grantees she won't like the way plays. Hercule spots Mary, she is kneeling in front up Henry tickling him and Charles is standing behind her holding his balling asking her to kick it with him. Hercule advances towards Mary grab her roughly by her forearm, yanking her up. Hercule swiftly walk them over to a tree, he forcibly pushes Mary's back against the tree.

"What are doing, let Mary go." Charles says moving closer.

"Its fine, Charles. Lord DuBois and I are just playing a game." Mary says trying to keep Charles out harms way.

Charles stop moving closer but keep watching the scene. Hercule look at Mary, his grip on her forearm tightening, Mary grimaces.

"Do you take me for fool?"

"What are you talking about?" Mary askes trying to get her arm out Hercule's grasp.

"You just love of being defiant, don't you?"

"I don't have any idea what you are talking, now remove you hand."

"Stupidity doesn't become you, Your Grace."

The wheels begin to turn in Mary head, she gives a Hercule a 'he didn't' look.

"I see that it's finally clicked, you said you were going to handle it."

"I thought I had."

"Well you failed. I don't even know why I came to you. I should have just went Francis and told him that your pregnant. Oh what joy that would have brought him then you would have tell him truth, destroying him."

"I'll fix it, just give some time."

"You have until the morning, or I'll tell Francis the same lie told me, I wonder what that would do for you marriage." Hercule gives Mary's arm an unnecessary squeeze then let's go her and walks away.

Mary sinks to ground and Charles runs to her, "Mary, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mary gives Charles a small smile.

"We should tell Francis."

"No, it's okay it was just game."

"But defiant queens get punished." Charles whispers.

"What did you say?" Mary asks unsure if she heard Charles correctly.

"Charles, Henry its time your final lesson." The governess calls out.

Charles looks at Mary then runs to over his governess, Mary slowly gets up she watches the governess take Charles and Henry hand leading them towards the castle. Mary wipes the dirt from her dress Mary about walk away when she sees Kenna heading toward her.

"Mary."

"Not now Kenna." Mary says as she keep walking.

"No, Mary now. Does Francis even care about his brother?"

Mary stops mid-step and looks at Kenna, "Of course he does, why you would even ask that?"

"He careless putting his brother's life at risk."

"Francis just need someone he can trust, that's all."

"I know you and Francis are royals but Bash life matters too."

"I know that."

"Then why would Francis appoint Bash knowing the nobles will kill them? They will cover for each other and Bash will die in vain.

"Kenna."

"Bash is my husband, Mary. The father of my unborn child. I know Bash loves me, but his love for Francis… His love you for you…" Kenna voice trails off as she looks down at the ground

"I'm going fix this, trust me."

"How can I? When you didn't stop Francis from the beginning." Kenna walks away.

Mary let's out sigh, "Francis is right, I do leave a lot chaos in my wake." Mary says to herself remembering the words her husband said her when she ran after Greer to make up for dancing with Tomas.

Mary makes a way back inside the castle looking for Francis after checking the throne room and his private chambers, and their bed chambers, she heads towards her old rooms that she use to stay in as child. She knows Francis likes to spend him time making swords and knives, a pass time he hasn't been able to do since be he became king.

"Francis?" Mary calls, opening the door, before Mary can open the door all way a force on the side of the door slams it shut. Mary jumps, "Francis, what the hell?"

After a few moments later Francis opens the door leaving just enough for him to exit then he shuts the door behind him. Mary looks into her husband's crystal blue eyes.

"Mary." Francis breaths, Francis stumbles forward his legs unstable.

"Francis?" Mary hold her arm ready to steady her husband if need be, however Francis is able to stable himself.

"Francis-"

Francis cuts Mary off by kissing her, Mary breaks the kiss. "Francis-

"Mary, let me make love to you."

Mary looks at Francis her mind fuzzy from the kiss and his words, she let him led her back to their chamber and into their bed.

Mary is lying next to Francis who is rubbing her arm, he notices a bruise. "What happened?" Francis asks quietly.

"Nothing, I just hurt myself play with Charles."

"I'll tell him to more careful."

"No, it's all right. Francis about Bash."

Francis smiles, "We just got done making love and you want to talk about my bother."

"Kenna is worried for his safety, as am I. We can't protect him, not his time. Please, don't appoint Bash, we have other options.

"Mary-"

"Bash is your brother, his last name may be Poitiers but he still a Valois and I know you would never forgive yourself if something happened to him."

"You're right I would never be able to forgive myself." Francis gets out the bed and puts his clothes leave the room leaving Mary alone in their bed.


	8. A Shift in the Air

It's a beautiful November day at French Court, the grass has lost its lush green color and is now a warm yellowish-brown. Mary watches as the different color leaves fall from the trees. Francis will be making his official announcement as to who will be his Lord Magistrate. As Queen, Mary knows she be in the Throne Room standing next to her husband to show she supports Francis' decision whatever it maybe. Yet, here she is sitting on a blanket by the lake enjoying the cold crisp air with a book in her hand. An out reached is holding cup of coffee in front of Mary. Mary looks up to see it is her good friend Lola, who is offering her the warm liquid. Mary smiles at her Lady and takes the cup. Mary murmurs her thanks then takes a sip of the warm bitter drink. Lola, places a basket down on the blanket then sits down next to Mary.

"Francis is looking for you." Lola vocalizes looking at Mary

Mary takes another sip of her coffee. "I'm supposed to stand by his side as he publicly appoints his Lord Magistrate."

"And you're afraid he's going to appoint Bash."

"Kenna will never forgive me if he does. I don't blame her, I was in agreement with appointing Bash since the beginning."

"Every noble Protestant and Catholic will be furious if Bash is appointed."

"I know. Please, let's not discuss this any further."

Lola gives Mary a small smile, she reaches into the baskets and hands Mary an apple tart.

Hercule watches from a distant as Mary takes the apple tart from her friend. He assumes the raven haired queen failed her task since she is not with her husband who will soon be publicly announcing his new Lord Magistrate Hercule leans against the tree with his arms folded. He watches as Mary takes a bite out of the apple tart, her eyes light up in surprise as some of the apples chunks fall from pastry. Lola laughs and hands Mary a napkin, Hercule licks his lips as he stares at Mary while she using the napkin to wipe honey from her mouth.

The young girl is unaware of the situation she putting Hercule in. He had a plan, she was to take care of Sebastian and he was to handle Lord Vince and Lord Vaughn. However the young queen as gone and fucked up her job. Now, Bash's blood will spilled if not by the nobles then by Hercule himself. Something he doesn't want to do, he cares for Sebastian as he Henry's eldest son and wishes him no harm but the defiant Scottish queen is forcing his hand.

The death of her brother in law will be painful for both her and Francis. It was going to a difficult and heartbreaking lesson, but the teenage queen needs to learn that defiant queens get punished. Hercule just hate that it is Sebastian will have to pay the price for his sister in law's disobedient.

Kenna makes her to way to Mary and Lola her arms crossed, Mary looks at her friend not sure if ready to hear what Kenna as to say.

"I hope you're happy." Kenna's voice is firm and serious.

Mary looks at Kenna then looks down at the hands, she can't believe it her husband has named Bash his Lord Magistrate. Mary feels sick, she looks up at Kenna desperate for her forgiveness.

"Kenna-"

Kenna smiles, "Whatever you said to Francis worked he named Lord Vaughn his Lord Magistrate."

Relief washes over Mary as she smiles a Kenna. Mary gets up and hugs Kenna. Hercule watches the girls as one of his spies whispers the news in his ear, a smile graces Hercule lips. Well he'll be damned, maybe his defiant queen isn't unless after all. She proved herself worthy for now. Hercule takes one last look at Mary then walks toward the castle it seems congratulations are in order for new Lord Magistrate of France, for Hercule knows Lord Vaughn will not hold his station for long.

Kenna pulls back from the hug, "Thank you, this really means a lot me."

"You don't know how happy this makes..." Mary tails off she looks at castle with regret, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Kenna when she see the look on Mary' face.

"It's Francis. I should have trusted him to make the right choice I should haven't doubted him. I should have stood beside him."

Lola smiles at her friend, "Go to him."

Mary nods at her friend and makes her way to the castle.

Hercule is shaking hand and with Lord Vaughn congratulating him, the men talk for few minutes then Hercule excuse himself making his way towards Francis.

"Ah, Francis, you made an excellent choice for Lord Magistrate. I know how hard is must have been for you to pick Lord Vaughn over brother. You made the right choice appointing Lord Vaughn."

Francis smiles at Hercule, "Thank you, Hercule."

"Where's your lovely wife, shouldn't she be here?"

Francis looks at Hercule, the truth is Francis doesn't know where his wife is. Francis doesn't know because makes sure to be gone before his wife wakes. Especially on days like this, when his pain in unbearable and he needs time to compose him. He had asked Lola to find Mary for him because he wanted her at his side to show her that he values her opinion, so she can see that as much as he wanted to appoint Bash, he made the right choice. Ensuring both his brother safety and a way France move to towards tolerance.

"She wasn't feeling the morning." Francis answers.

"Oh, well I do hope she feels better."

"Thank you, if you will excuse me."

Francis need to need to get of the room, his head swimming, he feels as if the room is moving, and the pain in his ear is insufferable. Bash, who is standing sees Francis leaving the room he knows something is off, he follows after Francis. Mary smiles as see her husband enter the great hallway. Bash enters the great hall from the Throne Room.

"Francis!" Mary calls.

"Not now." Francis grits through his teeth as makes this through hallway.

"But Francis I-

"Damn it Mary, I said not now!"

Francis stop walking, he puts his head down, this is not what he wanted, he didn't mean to yell at his wife. Francis pivots, he sees Mary as well as Bash who has no doubt heard him yell at Mary. Francis gives bash a look then Francis turns without apologizing to Mary and continues down the hall. Mary looks at Bash, he as an 'I'm sorry' expression on his face then makes his way down the hall after his brother. Mary looks down at her hands playing with ring. Hercule is leaning against the wall next to the Throne Room.

"Congratulations are in order, Your Grace."

Mary closes her eyes in annoyance, oh how she loathes Lord DuBois. He enjoys touring her, much like the English envoy Simon did when she first arrived at Court.

"What do you want?'

Hercule smiles at Mary who has her back to him that is not how good queens treat their masters. She will learn in good time to never have her back to him during a conversation. Hercule grabs Mary arm forcing her to turn and face him, Mary winces.

"Let go of me."

"Look at me and I will."

Mary looks up her chocolate orbs looking into Hercule's green eyes. Hercule let go of Mary arm, Mary brings to hand up rubbing her arm. '

"That's better. For a second I thought you had fucked up, but I underestimated you. You might actually live up to your side of the alliance after all."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Mary, may I call you Mary? Because I feel like we're going to be good friends."

"Your Grace will suffice."

Hercule gives Mary a shit eating grin. Oh, his defiant little queen and her games, one day she'll learn how to obey him.

"France has done a lot for Scotland, sending troops, gunpowder and other materials. Yet what has Scotland offered France? Clearly not an heir."

"I can get pregnant at any time and when I do your little threats will have no merit."

"You and Francis have been married for a few months. Your Lady Kenna is with child and I heard the lovely Lady Lola is the one who gave birth to your husband's illegitimate child. Rumor has it they were only together once."

Mary looks away from Hercule, Hercule love bating her seeing her all riled up it makes him hard.

"Scotland can and will hold up it side of the alliance. It took Catherine ten years to have Francis."

"Don't be foolish. You and everyone here at French Court knows why it took so for Catherine to get pregnant. Diane de Poitiers, Henry was enamored by her."

Mary looks at Hercule he can see the fire in her eyes. "Scotland has done a lot for France and as Scotland's Queen I will ensure that Scotland will continue to be a strong ally no matter what situation arises."

Good, that is just what Hercule wants to hear he bows then walks away to find Catherine to help relieve him.

Francis and Bash are in Francis's private work chambers, Francis is sitting a chair with eyes close, Bash is standing beside him.

"What are you doing brother?" Bash ask trying to understand Francis' action.

"I know, I know, I will make things right with Mary." Francis inform his brother as he brings his finger to his temples rubbing it if efforts to relieve the pain.

"You wouldn't have to treat her like this if you would just tell her."

"Like you would tell Kenna."

"This isn't about me it's about you. The medicine Nostradamus gave isn't helping, is it?"

Francis opens his eyes and looks at brother, "No."

"Let me bring in a physician."

"You know why you can't."

"He will be discreet."

"And what if he's not? If word get out about my health. If England...

"Queen Elizabeth would attacked Scotland at full force."

"I'm doing this to protect Mary."

"I think Mary would rather have her husband alive for years to come than his protection that won't last once when you're dead."

"We have a plan."

"A plan that may or not work. If I can't get Mary pregnant, then what? Charles will become King and Catherine will be regent. That means Mary will have to go back to country with civil unrest. Is that what you really want?"

Francis let's his brother words sink in, it's a calculated risk. Bringing a physician would circulate rumors. Rumors that could go beyond this walls, if England is to find out there is no doubt in Francis' mind that they would send all their troops at full force into Scotland. However, if Bash could bring in one of the best physician maybe he could get better God willing.

Mary becoming pregnant seems impossible right now, yet Francis wants that for her. What if they bring in a physician and nothing works. If he dies he wants to leave Mary with a piece of himself, a product their love. A little boy with his golden hair and Mary's deep chocolate brown eyes or a little girl with Mary's dark raven hair and his crystal blue eyes. Francis needs time, time he's not sure he even has.

"What I want... I just need time."

"Time?" Bash can't believe what he is hearing Francis needs time, time for what? To get Mary pregnant? To decide if he even wants Bash to bring in a physician? To decide if even wanted to fight?

"Francis you don't have time. Think about Mary, about France. Do you think a dead king is what your wife and country needs?"

Bash searches Francis' eyes for an answer, he wants to strangle Francis for his stupidity. Bash has never been so frustrated with his bother more than this moment. Well, that's a lie, there are three other times when Bash felt the urge to strangle his little brother. The first time was when Francis was two and Bash was eight, Francis kept calling him Bash even though his older brother kept insisting that his name is Sebastian not Bash.

The second time was when Bash was nineteen and Francis was thirteen, Francis wanted to bash to spar with him and all Bash wanted to was bed the young princess of a small nation even though his father had forbidden him. Yet, Bash took her to bed anyway and Francis told their father as pay back for not sparing with him. The third time wasn't that long ago, it was when he and Francis were fighting over Mary in the snow. Bash had called Francis an entitled son of bitch and Francis told him, he was nothing. Those words his brother said to him stung worse than knowing he had lost Mary. Bash runs his hands down his face as he takes a second to calm himself.

"Francis, I you need think rationally." Bash tells his brother urging him to see reason.

"What I need is time!" Francis stands up causing the pain in head to pulsate.

"You don't have time!" Bash runs his finger through his hair.

"We don't know that." Francis says his voice low.

"Francis." Bash is desperate to get through to him.

"Six months." Francis asserts.

"Francis." Bash thinks Francis must be going mad does he really believe he as the long, because Bash isn't sure.

"You will give me six month not because I am telling you as your brother, but because I am ordering you as your King."

Francis hates pulling his rank over Bash, he has done so only few times. Bash looks at his brother, he would be damned if he lost Francis. Francis waits for Bash to bow showing his loyalty to both his brother and the Crown. A minute passes then two and Francis thinks his brother isn't going to bow that maybe he pushed Bash past his breaking point. Bash is loyal to fault, but now Francis isn't sure. Bash looks at his brother, his best friend, his King they have been through too much. Losing Francis would kill him, Francis is his family while he loves his other siblings the bond between him and Francis is indescribable. Six months, that is offer on the table, if that is what his King wants then Bash has no choice but to obey. Like any loyal subject, Bash gets down on knee then drops his head. The brothers say like for a while.

"Bash" Francis whispers, he want to apologize, but he hear father voice clearly _"Kings never apologize. It makes them look weak."_

"Bash, please."

Bash looks up at Francis and for the first time in Francis' life he sees Bash crying.

It's close to midnight when Francis enters the chambers he shares with Mary. Mary is sleeping, she looks so serene. Francis watches his wife as she sleeps. Francis hates himself for yelling at her and not apologizing earlier. Mary mumbles something incoherent in her sleep and Francis he leans forward and kisses Mary's forehead.

"Francis." Mary breaths, for second Francis think he woke her, but Mary turns in the bed. Mary hand reaches out subconsciously to Francis's side of bed searching for him. Francis watches Mary for few seconds knowing one day she would reach for him in her sleep and he would be gone, gone from her reach forever until they reunite in the afterlife. Francis makes his way to his side of the bed. Once Francis is in the bed he pulls Mary close him.

"Francis?" Mary asks, her voice groggy with sleep.

"I love you Mary wholeheartedly."

Mary snuggles deeper into Francis embrace, "I love you too."

The couple fall asleep in each other arms and Mary doesn't care that Francis didn't apologize for yelling at her. Because for first time in long time Mary wakes up still in Francis' arm and that's all the apology she needs.


	9. Blood Shed

Author's Note: Happy Friday! Here's an update to kick off the weekend. I would like to thank all my reviewers for the support. I hope you enjoy this update!

Charles is watching as Hercule stares at Mary, this isn't the first time the young dauphin has caught Hercule observing his older brother's wife. There is something about Hercule that doesn't feel right, Charles doesn't like him, not since he saw the way he grabbed Mary and pushed her up against the tree. Mary told him it was just a game but Charles not sure, he saw the look on Mary's face. She looked like she was she pain. Games are supposed to fun and make people laugh, not hurt them. Charles looks at Hercule then at Mary who is too engrossed in her book to notice that Hercule is watching her. If Mary isn't going to let Charles tell Francis about her "game" with Hercule then, Charles is going to make sure Hercule never touches his favorite sister in law again. Charles straightens his posture in hopes it will make himself look taller than three feet five inches and makes his way over to Hercule.

"Stay away from Mary." Charles says angry, trying to size up Hercule who stands at six feet.

Hercule smiles at the eight the year old, "Hello to you too, Charles.

"I don't like you." Charles responds folding his arms trying to show Hercule he means business.

Hercule smiles at Charles' fiery attitude, it's evident the boy's sister in law must be rubbing off on him. Does the young dauphin really think that Hercule DuBois is afraid of an eight year old? Hercule resist the urge laugh at the child. Hercule bends down so he at eye level with the child, "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is every much so. You hurt Mary."

Fuck, is the thought that enters Hercule's mind. He knew he it was reckless of him to grab Mary the way he did in front of Charles and little Henry. He couldn't help himself, the girl was messing up his plan and she had to be taught a lesson. He made a mistake, now it is coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Oh, that, that just a game." Hercule states, that's what Mary had called it that day, a game. Hercule hopes the boy is satisfied with that answer.

"No it wasn't." Charles answers, he knows that what Mary told him the day of the incident, he didn't be believe her after he saw the pained look on her face. Games are supposed be fun, the game between Mary and Hercule looked anything but.

Hercule examines the boy, the little shit is making things hard for him and Hercule doesn't have time for complications. Not when he still needs to get rid of the newly appointed Lord Vaughn. He needs a new plan, it's clear the dauphin is smarter than he gives him credit for.

"You know what Charles, you're right. You are the Dauphin of France, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret.

"A secret?"

"Yes, a secret. Francis asked me to watch Mary to make sure she stays out trouble."

"Francis?" The little boy face scrunches up in confusion.

"Yes, remember that story I told you about defiant queens."

Charles nod and looks at Mary who is flipping to the next page in her book, "They get punished."

"Right, I am here to make sure of Queen Mary's obedience. Your brother is the King of France and one day he will rule half of Europe.

Charles eyes go wide, "Half of Europe?"

Hercule nods, "That's right, he sent me to make sure his plans don't go awry. Sometimes queens get a little defiant and forget their place. I'm just here to make sure everything goes smoothly. You don't want anything to happen to Mary, right?"

Charles looks at Mary then shakes his head. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. He likes Mary, she plays with him, reads him stories, takes him riding, she also runs fingers through his hair and Charles likes that. She even smells nice.

"Good, neither does Francis that's why I am here. Now, you can't tell anyone I've told this. Not even Francis, he has entrusted me with this important task."

The little boy is unsure, he wants to help Francis and keep the secret, but shouldn't Mary know too? That way she can be extra obedient. "What about Mary?"

"Especially not Mary. If Francis finds we've been discussing sensitive Crown information he will have both our heads."

Charles brings his hand up to neck and swallows. Hercule smiles inwardly when he sees the frightened look on the dauphin's face, knowing he has won this round with the boy.

"So, let's keep this a secret between us men."

Charles looks at Mary then back at Hercule, "Okay." Even though he agrees, the dauphin still feels uneasy.

"Why don't you go run along and play, and I'll go back to my job."

Charles nods then looks at Mary one last time then runs. Hercule lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He needs to be more careful, one wrong move and young boy could tell Mary everything. He needs have one of his spies keep an eye on the child to keep him in line. The last thing Hercule needs is the dauphin messing up his plans.

Charles makes his way into the castle, feeling uneasy as if he could throw up at any minute.

"Charles, a word." Francis calls out.

Charles stops dead in tracks frozen, does Francis know? Did he see him talking to Hercule? Is he going to take his head? Francis looks at the his brother he can fear stricken on the prince's face

"Charles? Are you all right?"

The nods unsure of what Francis knows maybe he should beg forgiveness he didn't mean to interfere with Royal business. Maybe if he asks his brother to play with him he wouldn't be angry.

"Do you want to play?"

"Actually that is what I want to talk to you about." Francis places a both his hand on his brother's shoulder, Francis feels his brother tense up.

"Relax Charles."

The boy relaxes his shoulders a little and allows the Francis to guide him towards the bed chambers.

Francis opens the door and Charles makes his way into the room and he sit couch. Francis closes the door and makes his way over to Charles joining him on the couch.

"You enjoy playing with Mary, don't you?

The boy nods, "She doesn't care about getting dress dirty."

Francis "Be that as it may. Mary is a girl, not a boy, you can't be rough with her. I saw the bruise on her arm."

Charles looks confused then looks down, knowing that bruise must have came from Hercule. Charles wants to tell Francis, but he doesn't want to lose his head and definitely doesn't want anything bad to happen to Mary. "I'm sorry."

"Girls are very delicate, Charles."

"Like flowers?"

"Yes, like flowers, but Mary's more like a precious jewel."

The boy nods he still looking down at the floor there is a tightening feeling in the pit of stomach.

"I'm not upset Charles. I just want you to be careful."

Charles keeps looking at the floor, Francis sighs, "Let just keep this between us."

Charles nods again bring his arms to wrap around his stomach.

"Are you sure you're all right?

The boys nod again, he really doesn't want to lose his head. "Okay, well run along, don't you have a lesson to attend?"

Charles gets off the couch and walks out the room, Francis watches his younger brother leave room.

Kenna is staring at Bash as he eats, Bash look over at Kenna annoyed and puts his spoon down he can't it eat like this.

"How long you going to continue to stare at me?" Bash inquiries.

"I don't know how long are you going to be upset?" Kenna fires back.

"I'm not upset." Bash sigh not really in the mood to fight with Kenna this morning.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Are you really this upset about Lord Magistrate? Francis can handle himself, Bash. He doesn't need protection."

"He's my little brother, he will always need my protection."

"Your little brother controls armies and is the ruler of France. I think he can handle himself."

"Even the most powerful rulers need the protection of their bastard older brothers."

"Protection from what?"

"Kenna can you please stop asking all these questions?"

"Fine. Enjoy your breakfast."

Bash get up from his place at the table, he kisses Kenna on the forehead. "I love you. You don't need to worry about me." With that Bash exist the room.

Catherine is taking with her some of her ladies when she notices her oldest son make his way through hall. Catherine excuses herself from the conversation with her ladies. Catherine catches up to her son and links arm with Francis as he makes his way down the great hall.

"Mother." Francis greets Catherine.

"There's been another attack on a Protestant service, people aren't happy with you decision for Lord Magistrate." Catherine informs her son, she has made it known to him more than once that she is displeased with his choice for Lord Magistrate of France.

"There have been attacks on Protestants before I appointed Lord Vaughn."

"That may be true, but this attacked happened in our own backyard."

Francis stops walking, Catherine moves so she facing Francis, "You have a good heart and I know you want tolerance, but you need but that silly dream to rest. And be the _Catholic_ ruler France needs."

Francis looks at his mother, he as a vision for France and people being persecuted for their faith is not a part of it. Leith and Bash walk over to Francis and Catherine.

"Tell me." Francis orders looking between Leith and Bash.

"A barn as was burned, it was being used for Protestant Service." Leith replies.

"How many casualties?" Francis asks.

"We're not sure." Bash responses.

"Find out, I will not tolerate such violence."

Leith and Bash nod, Leith turns on heels heading out to investigate. Bash is supposed to follow Leith, but he stays back looking at the King of France silently ask him if he is all right. This doesn't go unnoticed by Catherine who moves her gaze between her son and his bastard half-brother.

"Mother, if you would excuse us."

Catherine gives her son an 'of course' look then walks way, clearly her son is hiding something and Catherine is now on a mission to find out exactly what her favorite son is hiding.

"Bash, I'm fine. Go."

Bash stares at Francis for a second then gives him a slight nod and goes to catch up with Leith. Francis sees Mary making her way from her morning reading, from the look on her face he can tell that she heard about the attacks.

"Francis." Is all she says as approaches him.

"I know, I sent Leith and Bash out to investigate. My mother thinks it's because I appointed Lord Vaughn."

"She's only saying that because she wanted you to consider Lord. Devereux. Everyone knows he has a deep hatred for Protestants."

Lola approaches Francis and Mary, "Francis, Mary, you are needed in Throne Room."

"What is it?" Francis asks.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look good."

Francis and Mary exchange looks.

In the Throne Room there is a group of men gather around, a boy no older than twelve lies motionless on the floor of the wrap in a white cloth. Francis, Mary, and Lola enter the Throne Room, Lola lets out a gasp when she the child dead on the floor.

"Who is the poor boy and what happened to him?" Mary asks looking at the scene before her.

"Your Majesty, this boy was murdered, beaten by the thugs." A man explains looking at both Francis and Mary.

"What for?" Mary implores.

"For holding unpopular beliefs."

Mary and Francis glance at each other from the side of their eyes, knowing this is going to a sensitive matter, "You are the Protestants who were attacked?" Francis asks.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am their minister."

In the crowd of men one the Catholic Lords, Lord Devereux scoffs, "This is ridiculous, these men are Protestant heretics. Throw them out!"

"These men are guest of the Crown and they will have they respect." Francis orders, giving Lord Devereux a look.

"I ask for no great favor, Majesty. Only justice, thugs dragged this boy from our service and murdered him. The law says a man who kills must pay with his life."

Lord Devereux lets out a chuckle, "Justices for heretics? That's absurd. Pardon my frankness Your Grace, but I doubt this is how your father wanted you to rule France. Appointing a Protestant sympathizer as your Lord Magistrate. Now this, considering justice for heretics when you know it also against the law not to worship as Rome requires."

Before Francis can reply Lord Vaughn is making his way to the Throne Room pushing past the crowd of men. Lord Vaughn sinks the floor and scoops the boy up in arm.

"Robert! Robert!" Lord Vaughn cries holding boy's body closer to him.

"Lord Vaughn, do you know this boy?" Mary questions.

"This is my son, Oh god. They murdered my son."

"You're a Protestant? I know you were a sympathizer but in reality you are one them." Lord Devereux states with disgust.

Lord Vaughn looks at Francis, "I am a Catholic, my wife she is a Protestant. We moved here to because this part of France is more tolerant. "

"This is the man you appointed, your Grace? He can't even keep his house in order, yet you made him your right hand."

"That is enough! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in France."

"Which behavior? Catholic defending their realm from heretics or the practice of Protestantism?" The Catholic noble asks with a smirk batting Francis.

"Francis." Mary warns not wanting Francis to let his anger to get the best for him.

"The Crown doesn't judge what a man believes in his heart. We only judge what he does with his hands. I will not tolerate violence for any reason."

"You're avoiding the question, your father is probably rolling over in his grave right now. Protestant rebellions in England and Scotland, Catholic rules losing their throne. I advise you watch your step."

With that Lord Devereux leaves the throne room and the other Catholic Lords follow him out. Francis looks at Lord Vaughn.

"I will find the men who did this and you will have justice for your son."

Francis is sitting in private work chambers, Bash and Leith found the men who killed the Lord Vaughn's son and they are locked away in the dungeon awaiting their judgment. Lord Devereux makes his way into the Francis' chambers he pushing a boy in wagon into the room, Bash follows in after him. Francis stands up.

"Lord Devereux, who is this?"

"This stable boy's name is Marc d'Linde. He would tell you if could still speak, or walk, or move. Witnesses say Marc was leaving a Catholic mass when Lord Vaughn's son took rock and threw it will all his strength at the child's head. This is the result."

"Why would Lord Vaughn's son do such a thing?"

"I have no idea, maybe Marc insulted him in some way, does it really matter? I implore you, Your Majesty, release those men.

Francis and Bash share a glance. "If the King does that, he would be smiling on murder." Bash states.

"Your Catholics subjects implore you, including your Catholic Lords. I bow before you now, begging you."

Francis looks at the paralyzed boy, then Bash, his eyes lands back on Lord Devereux, "I will make no decision on this matter today."

Lord Devereux bows at Francis but doesn't looked pleased he grabs the wagon carrying Mac and exits the room.

Francis sit down and brings his fingers to head, "I need you find out if what Lord Devereux says is true."

Bash nods, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, you needn't worry."

Bash nods his head and leaves the room.

Francis hopped Bash would have been back before nightfall with new information as to whether Lord Vaughn's son committed the crime that Lord Devereux and the other Catholic nobles are accusing him of. Francis enters his and Mary's bed chambers, Mary is sitting on their brushing hair she is already dressed for bed. Mary gives Francis a slight smile when she sees him

"I heard about the stable boy." Mary says.

"I don't want talk about that. I just want to go to bed." Francis replies he doesn't feel like talking about this situation right now.

Mary nods in understanding, she places her brush on the table the bed. Francis makes his way over to his over bed and climbs on the goose feather mattress. He lies on his back staring at the ceiling, Mary blows out the candle and lies next to Francis. There is silences between them.

"Francis?"

"Yes?"

Mary wants to ask him if he's going to be there in morning when she wakes up, she likes waking up next him. She thought they were back on the right track when she woke up in arms a few days ago, yet he has slipped right back into his routine of being gone before she wakes. Mary wants to ask but she doesn't want an argument.

"Good night." That's all she says not saying what she really wanted to.

Francis doesn't reply and Mary rolls so facing the away from Francis she make sure to put some space between them as well. Francis listen as Mary's breathing becomes slow and even indicating that she is asleep. Francis can't sleep, his mind is moving at a mile a minute. Francis looks over at Mary's sleeping from, he quietly gets out of the bed careful not wake her. Francis softly makes way over the door and slips out chambers.

It's been hours since Francis left the chambers his side of the bed now cold the touch. Mary is still sleeping soundly unaware that her husband is not in their chambers. Charles is standing by Mary side of the bed.

"'Mary." He whimpers.

"Hmm." Mary mumbles still a sleep.

"I did something bad." Charles whimpers again

That get Mary's attention. She opens her eyes and blinks a few time to let eyes adjust darkness the light from full moon shining through the window provides Mary enough light to see Charles clearly. She notices a dark spot on Charles; breeches.

"Charles, did you soil yourself?

The boy nods, "My sheets too."

Mary sits up in the bed, he bring her hand up and wipes the tears from Charles' face.

"It's okay, I'll have Francis help you get cleaned up." Mary look her husband's side to the bed she not surprised when see's it empty.

"No, I don't want to lose my head."

"Lose your head? Oh Charles you are not going to lose your head."

The boy doesn't look so sure of that, Mary smiles softly at him "Is that dream you had?"

The boy nods, Mary gives the dauphin as sympathetic look and runs her finger through his hair. Mary is able to find a servant to help her, once Charles bed sheet has been changed, the servant draws the boy a bath and get him into cleans clothes. Mary stays with Charles until he falls asleep, she pulls the covers higher up on the boy's body then kisses him on the forehead.

Mary exits Charles bed chambers and closes the door behind her she leans against the door and lets out a sigh, there will be no sleep tonight. Mary wanders around the castle, she heads towards her the room she had as a child in hopes to see Francis, as she makes her way upstairs she sees Francis closing the door to his blade smith room locking it. Francis turns to make his way down the stairs, he stops at the top of stairs when he sees Mary standing a few steps away.

"It's late." He tells her.

"Charles had a bad dream and soiled himself. He thinks you're going to behead him."

Francis let out small laugh, "Where on earth did he get that idea?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, Mother did say he would be learning about King Henry the Eighth in history. Maybe that got him spooked."

"Maybe."

Silence fall between the couple neither say anything, neither moving from their spots on the stairs. Mary is only four steps away from him yet she feels as if they are miles apart. So much has happened between them, Tomas, Olivia, Bash, Lola, Catherine and that damn prophecy. Now, a baby well the lack thereof. Even though Francis has apologized she knows he want a baby more than anything. What man doesn't want an heir, here they are nine months into marriage and no heir. Causing sleepless night for Francis and causing pain for Mary because she doesn't understand why God is punishing her. Francis looks at Mary as if he could hear her thoughts.

"Came up here to think, I don't know what to do." Francis reassures her, trying expel all her thoughts about a child since that's not reason why he's still up.

"They killed a child, Francis. Just because of his beliefs." She says it as if the situation is oh so easy.

"What if that child caused another child to become paralyzed? It doesn't help the child in question was Lord Vaughn's child."

"Even if Lord Vaughn's son did commit that crime the Catholics had no right to take the law into their own hands."

Francis knows she's right, she always seems to be right.

"I sent Bash to see if that nobles said are true. If Lord Vaughn's son did hurt that boy..."

"You can't let his killers go, that's not justice."

Francis brings his hand to head, he has a headache and not sure if it's for his illness, the situation, or both, so he amuses the latter. Mary makes the rest of the way the stairs to him, she smiles at Francis and runs her fingers through his golden hair.

"No matter what happens, I know you will make the right choice."

Francis stares at his wife and wonders how many more days like these he has left. He wants to tell her, tell her that the prophecy she had tried to protect him from shall come to pass. That stupid prophecy that he once thought she was so foolish to believe has now came and bit him in the ass like some cruel joke. Francis can feel the words in throat he going to tell her, he goes to open his mouth but something stops him. He can't tell Mary, because he won't be able to handle the look in her dark brown eyes. The look of pain and disbelief. She will look as if her world is falling apart and like Bash she will want bring in a physician. The last thing Francis needs is word getting out. France can't see him as weak, England definitely can't view him as weak. So he doesn't say anything knowing this is the best way to protect Mary.


	10. The King's Just Rule

It is true, Lord Vaughn's son Robert Vaughn committed that horrific crime against Marc d'Linde. Several witnesses had come forth giving the King's Deputy all the details of the crime. Now, Sebastian has to go back to Court and tell the King that it is true. The deceased son of his newly appointed Lord Magistrate paralyzed that child. Bash had hoped it was just a ploy by the Catholic nobles to try and force Francis' hand. The last thing Bash wants to do his tell his little brother that it's true because this makes things more complicated.

Charles is embarrassed, it didn't take long for everyone in the castle to hear that the Dauphin soiled himself in the middle of night. Now, he stands before his mother listening to her reprimand him about his behavior.

"You are the Dauphin of France, for God's sake. Do you know any idea how this makes you look?" Catherine asks glaring at the boy.

Charles looks down at the floor unable to meet his mother's gaze. "I'm sorry." The child whispers.

"You're sorry? How hard is it to wake up and walk a few feet to your pot chambers?" Catherine's voice raising a few octaves as she questions child.

Charles looks up at Catherine, he sees Hercule who is standing behind her. The boy looks back down at floor. "I'm sorry." The Dauphin says again.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to do better. You're the next King of France, God forbid if anything happens to Francis and he dies without an heir. You will be King, do you think France wants to be governed by a King who soils himself?"

Charles want to apologize once more, but he is pretty sure his mother doesn't want to hear that again so he just continues stare at the ground.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Catherine. I'm sure the Dauphin understand what he has done. Right, Charles?" Hercule steps in trying to spare the boy.

Charles nods.

"I am also quite sure Charles wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize the Crown's mission. Right, Charles?" Hercule adds, his way of telling Charles he not pleased with him.

Charles tenses up, he raises his head to look at Hercule and nods his head. "It won't happen, again I promise. May I be excused?" Charles doesn't' want to spend another second in his mother chambers, he silently prays to God that his mother would show mercy and dismiss him.

"Yes. Go." Catherine dismisses him.

Charles scurries out the room eager to be free of his mother lecturer and Hercule's gaze.

"I have no idea what is happening to my children. First Francis, now Charles. I swear they are both going mad. My son, the King, wants to prosecute Catholics and my other son is soling himself."

"Francis is young, he will learn with time. What a King does early in his rule doesn't have to define him. He just needs proper guidance."

"Proper guidance. He can't have proper guidance with Mary in his ear. You can't control a girl who is a Queen in her own right."

"It clear our young Queen knows what she doing. If Scotland falls to Protestantism, she will need France to be tolerance. To show her country that Catholics rulers are capable of ruling both Protestants and Catholics. To give her some type of leverage so she doesn't lose her throne to her half-brother James or that bastard Elizabeth.

"The Vatican will never allow France to become tolerant."

"I know that and you know that. How long are you going to allow this alliance with Scotland be an anchor around Francis' neck? When is France going to start demanding Scotland pull its own weight in this alliance?"

Catherine looks at Hercule putting the pieces together. "What you said before about proper guidance. You want to be Lord Magistrate."

Hercule looks at Catherine, he has known her since they were fifteen, and he knows he can trust her. Not enough to divulge his whole plan but enough for him, to have her help him gain Francis trust.

"Yes, but I also want Francis' trust. I'm doing this for Henry. When Francis was first born asked me to look after his family if anything was to happen to him. I love my country and my love for you as never faded after all these years."

"My son needs someone in corner, someone he can trust and someone I can trust."

"You can trust me, Catherine. I just want what's best for France and Francis.

"We need to get rid of Lord Vaughn."

Hercule smiles, "Leave everything to me."

Bash enters the Throne Room, he sees his wife and sister in law talking.

"Where's Francis?" Bash ask breathless.

"Bash, are you all right?" Mary questions, taking in her brother in law's disheveled appearance.

Kenna rushes over to her husband to make sure he is all right.

"Where's the King?" Bash asks once more ignoring Mary question.

"He's in a private meeting with Lord Vaughn. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"There been another attack."

"On Protestant?"

"No, the Protestants led the attack."

"What brought this on?"

"We did. They think we are blaming the victim, that we have no interest in justice."

"That's absurd. Francis just wanted to ensure he had all the facts. Now tell me, what did you find?"

Bash looks at Mary, she can see it in his eyes but she doesn't want to believe it. There is no way it could be true.

"You are positive, Sebastian?"

"I wish weren't. There were a several witness."

Mary nods and heads towards the door "I will tell Francis."

Bash follow Mary, "I'll come with you."

"No, it's all right. I can handle it. You and Kenna should go and enjoy the rest of day."

"I should be there. I am his Deputy."

Mary looks at Bash there's something he's not telling her. "Kenna give us the room, please."

Kenna looks between her friend and her husband, then exits the Throne Room.

"You and Francis have been acting so strange lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's my duty to inform the King on such affairs."

"Stop it. I'm worried about him and I know you are too. If you know something you need to tell me."

"Mary, everything fine."

Bash hates lying to Mary, he wants to inform her of Francis's illness. However he also wants to keep promises he made to his brother and King. It's his job to protect his brother even if means lying to his closest friend.

"I don't think that it is." Mary looks down at her hands, "I found blood on his pillow cover a few weeks ago."

"Blood?" Bash looks at Mary, Francis didn't tell him about, "What did Francis say when you asked him about?" Bash probes trying to see if his brother knows about this.

"I never got a chance to ask."

Bash feels a wave of relief wash over him, Francis doesn't know anything about this. "He probably just cut himself."

"Bash."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"It isn't nothing! He hardly eats and his sleep has become erratic."

"He is the king, he's under pressure. It's still early in his rule, once things settle down everything will go back to normal."

Mary wants to believe what Bash is saying, yet something in the pit of her stomach is telling her something's not right there's more to her husband's behavior then Mary's inability to give him an heir.

The page announces Bash and Mary as the enter Francis' private work chambers. Francis and Lord Vaughn look up from a document. Francis looks between his brother and his wife.

"Lord Vaughn, we need the room." Francis tells him he doesn't want Lord Vaughn hear this news because Francis knows isn't good.

Lord Vaughn shakes head, he knows why the King's Deputy and the Queen are here they have news regarding his son. He needs to hear this, "No, this is about my son. I want to hear."

"I'm not sure that is wise." Francis urges.

"Please, Your Majesty. I need to know."

"Very well."

Bash looks at Lord Vaughn, "I'm sorry, your son did commit that crime."

Lord Vaughn is in shock, he shakes his head in disbelief this can't be true. He's son would ever commit such an act. Robert was a sweet, shy, and slightly timid child, there's is just no feasible way his child would do this. Francis looks at Mary, she had told him other night it didn't whether Robert had committed the crime or not, the Catholics had no right to kill the boy. Francis had made his decision last night, no matter the outcome he would ensure justice for Robert.

"Your Majesty, please-"

Francis holds out his hand, signaling him not to speak. "I have made my decision and it's final."

Mary and Francis's eyes lock then Francis looks at Lord Vaughn. "Your son will have justice."

Lord Vaughn feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, "Oh, thank you King Francis."

"Brother, there is something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"There was a Protestant led attack. They felt that the Crown wasn't interested in justice for the victim."

Francis nods letting the new information sink in, he knows what he has to in order to make his rule just, "Arrest the Protestant rioters. Anyone guilty of violence will be punished, no matter their faith."

Bash moves his head up and down acknowledging he understands Francis order. Bash looks at his brother silently asking for private audience.

"Mary, Lord Vaughn I need to speak with Bash."

Lord Vaughn nods and thanks Francis one last time before exiting the chamber. Mary looks between her husband and brother in law, she doesn't move. Francis looks at Mary pleading, Mary turns and leaves the room closing the chamber door behind her.

"She knows."

"What does she know exactly?"

"She found blood. On your pillow cover she's suspicious."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't confirm her suspicions if that's what you asking. I told her, you probably just nicked yourself and your new duties as King as accounts to your lack of eating and irregular sleep pattern."

"Thank you, I'll talk to her."

"And will you tell her truth?"

"We are already had this discussion, Bash. And we not discuss it any further now go find those men responsible for the attack and arrest them."

Mary is walking down the hallway, Catherine quickens her pace to catch up with the young Queen.

"Oh, Mary, I am glad I caught you." Catherine says.

"If this about Charles, I asked Rosalie to be discreet. I didn't mean for all of Court to find out. Poor Charles, I am sure is his embarrassed." Mary discloses, she feels bad for Charles and knows the child must feel mortified by the whole ordeal.

"Not as embarrassed as I am, I assure you. However, that is a conversation for another day. I'm here about Francis.

"I'm concerned too. He's hiding something."

"I can't lose him, Mary. That's why I think Lord DuBois should talk with him. Francis could use someone like Hercule. Someone he can trust."

"Lord DuBois? You can't be serious."

"Francis needs a father like figure he can confide in."

"Francis can confide in me, as I am wife and his Queen.

"Mary, don't be foolish. You know that some subjects are best discussed between men."

"You just want your lover to spy on Francis."

"No. I want Hercule to protect my son. If there is something wrong with Francis and he tells Hercule, then we can save Francis. It's clear he's not telling you anything. If Hercule can help him, let him. I will not, I cannot lose my son."

Catherine give her a look that says 'handle it or I will' then turns on her heel and strolls away.

Charles is working on his studies when Hercule makes his way into over the Prince and places a peach on the table in front of Charles. Charles looks up from his books his stomach drops.

"Charlie, you don't mind if I call you Charlie. Right?" Hercule asks as he rubs the peach in his hand on his shirt.

The prince shakes his head, Hercule smiles and takes a bite out the peach. Hercule leans on the table.

"What's the matter you don't like peaches?"

Charles looks at the peach grabs off the table and nibbles on it.

"Charlie, what happened last night? Soiling yourself, not very good idea. You don't want to fuck up your brother's plans, right?"

The nods that the last thing he wants. He quite likes having his head.

"See, now you got people worrying about you, that's including Francis. You don't want Francis to get suspicious?"

"No, I'm really sorry."

"You can't keep running to Mary for everything. You're the Dauphin, you need learn how to handle your own shit. Do you understand?"

The boy nods.

"Good, I'm glad we both have an understanding. Now tell me, what time does Queen Mary like take her baths? "

The little boy gives Hercule a look unsure as why he want to know such information. Hercule smiles and assures Charles that it is all a part of his mission from the Crown.

Francis walks past the library then stops and takes a step back glancing into the room. Francis sees Mary sitting on the window seat with a book in her hand. Francis enters the library and close the door behind him, Mary look up from her book when she hears the library door close.

"We need to talk, Bash told me you are concerned." Francis says leaning against the door.

Mary places a bookmark in the book and close it, "You've been acting strange lately and I think it has more to do with me being unable to give you an heir. You and Sebastian are sneaking around having all these private meetings. Furthermore, Sebastian seems to never want to leave your side. Unless you and Bash are having some secret love affair then by all means don't let Kenna and I stand your way."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous?" Mary stands up, "You're hiding something, I'm worried, and Catherine is worried."

"I'm fine."

"Then explain the blood on I found pillow cover? You can also explain your lack of eating and your erratic sleeping. "

"Mary, I probably just nicked myself and has for eating and sleeping I am King. I am under a lot of pressure. I'm sure-"

"Once things settle down everything will go back to normal." She finishes his sentence, "You and Bash sure do have your stories straight."

"As if it isn't true? I am King! And I am under pressure! My father sure did leave a mess in his wake. Trying to placate to the Catholics nobles as well and pave the way for tolerance, on top of dealing with France's financial. Not only do I have France to worry about, I have also Scotland. Because we both know Elizabeth isn't going stop her advances and if she takes Scotland she will invade France."

"You are acting as if you are in this alone. You said at our coronation that we will rule as a partnership and as for Scotland I can handle my own country."

Francis bring his hand to his head, his head has been bothering him since the morning it was just a dull ache now the pain is much more potent. Also pain in his ear has return after a few hours of relief. Francis closes he lets head fall back so it resting on the door. Francis hates feeling like this and he hates looking weak in front of his wife. There is a knock on the library door, Francis pushing him off the door, he turns and grabs the doorknob opening the door. Leith is standing there.

"Leith, what's wrong?" Mary asks.

"Your presence in the Throne Room as been requested." Leith tells Francis.

"By whom?" Francis in inquires that last thing he wants is a displeased noble bothering him.

"Lord Devereux."

Mary and Francis enter the Throne Room, Lord Devereux bow to Francis and Mary then look at Francis.

"I was hoping for a private audience." Lord Devereux informs Francis as his eye move to look at Mary.

"Mary is my wife and the Queen of France."

"Of course, I didn't mean to offend. I was just hoping to speak you in private. Since it is the King who hold the true power in France."

"Just tell me what you want, Lord Devereux."

"I am here to ask for the release of my fellow Catholics. As you can see the crimes they committed was justified."

"Justified? Those men murder a child." Mary states she can't believe they are even having this conversation.

"Your wife speaks as if that little heretic didn't commit a crime."

"Yes, Robert did commit crime, but so did those men by killing him. My decision is final."

"Your decision is ludicrous! Do think anyone of your subjects will thank you for hanging men of your own faith?"

"I did not make my decision lightly. Both Catholics and Protestants will pay for their crimes."

"Trying to punish equal crimes equally won't do you any favors. Your Catholics subject will feel as if you abandoned them and those Protestants won't even remember this just rule when they gain power and decided they want yours. Rumor has it your cousins in Navarre are converting to Protestantism. When I told you to watch your step I was saying it to cruel, I telling you to be careful for your own protection. I advise you do the right thing and let those men go."

"I don't give about damn about one's faith. These men broke the law and they should pay for it."

"You are only ruling on one side of the law! You know damn well how the law requires you to worship. "

"My decision is final. When Sebastian return with men who committed the latest attacks, both Catholic and Protestants will hang for their crime."

"Your Grace-"

"The King as spoken, it will be in your best interest to bow before him then leave." Mary advises.

Lord Devereux looks at Mary, he was never a fan of Francis and Mary union, and many of the nobles aren't. Why the late King Henry would tie their nation to a failing country he would never understand. He found the whole idea preposterous, the alliance as yet to offer France anything not heir, not England. Lord Devereux gives Mary an annoyed smile then bows at Francis and leaves the room.

"We work better when we're a team, Francis. I wish you could see that and just tell me what is going on."

"Inform Bash that men will be hanged at dawn." With that Francis leaves the Throne Room.


	11. Francis' Folly

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you guys are enjoying this story. I hope you guys enjoy chapter eleven!

The King's Deputy and of his two soldiers Leith and Gabriel are making their way through the dungeon hall. Sebastian was given the order by his King that the men responsible for death of Robert Vaughn will be hanged at dawn along with the Protestant rioters. Bash and his men stop in front the cell that hold Robert's murders, Bash pulls out the key and slips in to lock unlock it. Bash and his men enter the cell, it's empty, Bash looks at Leith and Gabriel.

"Check the other cell." Bash orders Gabriel.

Gabriel nods and rushes out the cell to check on the other prisoners.

"The protestant rioters are still here, My Lord." Gabriel yells from across the hall.

Bash looks at Leith, this is not good, this is not good at all.

A servant girl, by the name of Grace is drawing a bath for Mary. Mary is dressed in her robe another servant is helping Mary tie up her hair.

"Your bath is ready, Your Majesty. Do you need anything else?" Grace asks.

Mary smiles at Grace, "No that will be all, thank you."

Grace and the other severant curtsy and leave the room, Mary disrobes and steps in the bath and sinks into tub.

The door that leads passageway is cracked open. Hercule is standing behind the door looking through the slight opening. He watches as Mary gets in the tub, Hercule licks his lips at the sight of Mary naked body he can feel himself growing hard. Hercule sticks in hand into his trousers grabbing his member stroking himself. Imaging it is Mary who is touching him. He wants her and he will have her all in due time.

"How did this happened?" Francis asks as walks down hall besides Bash.

"Two of our night guards Cyrus and Luke were killed. We found their bodies near the South Keep entrance." Bash informs him.

Francis nods his head absorbing the information, "I believe, Lord Devereux is behind this. He made it clear he is displeased with my decision. I want him brought in for questioning."

"Careful Francis, you don't want to further anger the nobles." Catherine states making her presence known.

"Nobles need to understand they just can't take the law into their own hands and get away with it." Francis says.

"I think you are forgetting it is the nobles who keep you in power. One false move and you could lose your supporters. Giving leverage to those Burdon usurper."

"The nobles are supposed to bow to us, not the other way around."

"Have you not been listening to anything I have said? You are playing with fire." Catherine warns.

Ignoring Catherine's warning, Francis looks at Bash and says, "Bring me, Lord Devereux."

Catherine watches as her son walks away, Francis is making a grave mistake. Catherine can only hope it doesn't come back and bite her son in the ass.

Lord Devereux bows before his King, he as a good feeling he knows why he is here. He along with many of the other nobles heard that Catholic prisoners escaped.

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service?" Lord Devereux asks.

"You can tell me where Robert's killers are." Francis states looking at Lord Devereux.

"Why do you assume I know where they are?"

"You made you're feeling about my rule quite clear."

"I'm not the only noble who disliked your rule, I'm just the only one who voiced them. I guess the other nobles took the matters into their own hands."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

Lord Devereux resists the urge to chuckle, "Your actions have yet to convince me otherwise."

Francis smiles, this man had some never to speak him in such a matter. "How about you cut the bullshit. You said you didn't aid prisoners fine, but I am positive you know who did."

Lord Devereux give Francis a shit eating grin, the young King has some grit to him after all.

"I don't know who help those men escape. However I do know this put you in a compromising position. You said you were going to punish equal crimes equally. Your Catholic subjects are waiting for you hang those heretics. If you don't, men of your faith will assume you didn't because your Lord Magistrate who is in every way a Protestant. If you kill the Protestants without being able to kill Robert's murders the Protestants will revolt."

Shit, Francis look at Lord Devereux, he's right.The loss of the Robert's killer has just made mockery of Francis' just rule.

"Since you don't have any evidence against me or any other noble, I shall take my leave." Lord Devereux bow to Francis then takes his leave.

"Damn it." Francis curses softly, how everything could get fucked up this badly. He needs to talk to someone, there has to be a way he can make this right.

Francis watches as Mary tries to teach little Henry how play chess. The five year old beams at Mary as he moved his pawn towards hers taking it.

"Mary." Francis calls her name, causing Mary and Henry to look up from the chess board.

"Francis, look, I took Mary's pawn!" Henry exclaims.

Francis smiles, "That's great, do you mind if I interrupt this lesson. I really need to speak with Mary."

"All right." The boy jumps out chair and makes his way out of the room.

"Henry." Francis calls, the prince sticks head in the doorway. "Do me a favor and tell Charles I would like to speak with him before his history lesson."

The boy shoots Francis a toothy grin, nods his head, and runs off. Francis smiles and sits in the chair Henry was previously occupied. Francis looks at the chessboard to see Mary has set it up so it is ready for a new game. Francis waits for Mary to make the first more has she the white pieces.

"You are going to talk to Charles?" Mary asks him, as she moves her Rook.

"I can't have my brother thinking I'm going to take his head now, can I?" Francis state as he observes the board then moves one of his pieces.

"No, I suppose you can't." She replies move another piece on the broad.

"I'm sorry. I have been acting quite foolish. You are right, we do work better as team."

"Does this mean you're going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Robert's killers have escaped."

Mary stops in the mist of moving her piece and looks up Francis. "How?"

"Lord Devereux is behind it, I'm sure of it. I just don't have any proof"

"Are you still going to kill the Protestants?"

"If I do the Protestants will not be pleased and will most like riot. If I don't the Catholic will think I went back on my world because of Lord Vaughn."

"Don't make any decision just yet. If Lord Devereux doesn't want be reasonable, then we'll have to be unreasonable."

This is the second time Lord Devereux has been called in front of his King only this time it's different the King's wife is accompanying him.

"Lord Devereux, it has come to my attention that you know whereabouts of Robert Vaughn's killers." Mary express, looking into Lord Devereux's eyes.

"As I told your husband earlier, I don't know where they are." He informs her, he is growing tired of the crown interrogation.

"It's not wise to lie to the Crown." Mary states.

"Then it's a good thing I am not lying, isn't." Lord Devereux responds.

Mary smiles, "You have a lot lands and titles, don't your Lord Devereux?"

"I do, I don't see what that as do with anything."

Mary looks at Francis giving him a look, then looks back at Lord Devereux. "Oh but it does. The King and I will allow you until tomorrow evening to do one of the following. Either return prisoners or give us the name of the man who aided them in their escape. If you don't, we will strip you of your lands and titles."

Lord Devereux can't believe it, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but we are."

"Your wife speaks for you in this?" He ask looking at Francis

Francis looks at Mary and smiles, "My wife speaks for me in this and many other things, you do best remember that. But I assure this is a joint decision."

Lord Devereux is furious he gives Mary and Francis a 'fuck you' look and walks out of the Throne Room.

"Do think it worked?" Mary inquiries looking at Francis.

"I hope so. Perhaps I should send Bash to follow his movements."

Mary nods her head in agreement Francis smiles at her. "Thank you." Francis says and cups Mary's face with hands then kiss her, Mary kisses him back. It feels like old times, even though Francis has yet to tell her what's going with him. Mary feels as if Francis is trying to close the distance between them. Maybe, she and Catherine are over reacting, maybe the pressure of being King is getting to Francis and he needs Bash to confide it. Not only the pressure of being King but he also wants an heir, that's something Mary is trying to rectify that. If those damn tonics would just work, it's been a whole month and nothing.

Francis breaks the kiss and smiles at Mary, "Shall I take you to bed?"

"Yes, but you should talk to Charles first." Mary tells him that will give her enough time to go to Lola's chambers and take two tonics. She knows she promised Lola she wouldn't but if could aid in her pregnancy and bring joy to Francis then she'll do it.

Francis doesn't want to wait but he knows he has to talk with Charles and dispatch Bash to follow Lord Devereux. "Give me ten minutes. I want you in our bed, naked, and ready."

Mary lets out giggle and kisses Francis then leaves. Francis smiles and makes his way to inform his Deputy of his new assignment.

Mary smiles as she makes her way into Lola's room but her smiles fades when she sees Lola picking up broken bottles of her herbal tonics.

"What happened." Mary asks heartbroken, all her tonics gone.

Lola stops what she is doing looks up, "Mary I am so sorry. Jean was pulling the table runner and the basket fell. I am so sorry."

"Why was it even anywhere near Jean reach?" Mary demands angry.

"I was moving them and I placed the table for second then one of nannies asked me question. I left Jean unattended for one second. I'm sorry it was foolish of me."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"On purpose? Mary you can't be serious. Why would I do that?" Lola asks looking at Mary as if she has lost her mind.

"I don't know Lola. Maybe you don't want me to have Francis' child. That way you can seduce Francis back to you. It's not as if you have been looking for any suitors as of late." Mary snaps.

"I resent that accusation." Lola says forcibly, standing up. Lola takes a moment to calm herself she know Mary is just upset. Lola's face and tone soften, "Mary, you know what happened between Francis and I was a lapse of judgement. I care for Francis but just as a friend, I want you and Francis to be happy."

Mary sinks down on the bed she knows she what she said to Lola was out of line she didn't mean to get upset. It not like the tonics were working anyway, she just hoping this time would be different.

"Forgive me Lola. I didn't mean say any of those things." Mary says.

Lola walks over to Mary and sit next her. "Don't worry Mary, it will happen."

Lola pulls Mary into a hug. Mary wants to believe her, but deep down she can't.

Francis is making his way to Charles' chambers carrying a plate with sizable piece of cake and a cup of milk. After giving Bash his new assignment, Francis stop by the kitchen and asked one of the staff to cut a reasonable size slice of cake for Dauphin of France. Ginny one of the servant smiled at Francis and cut a nice size slice of cake, she put slice on a plate and hands it to Francis along with a fork and hand the King a cup for milk. The governess exists the room and curtsey when she see Francis.

"Do you mind if interpret the Dauphin's studies?" Francis asks.

"Of course not, Your Grace." The governess replies.

Francis smiles and opens the door to Charles' chambers. Charles looks up from his book and his heart skips a beat. Is Francis here for his head? The child swallows.

"Care for a break?" Francis asks as places the plate in front Charles along with the cup of milk. Charles looks at the cake. "Sorry, I didn't meet you earlier I had some Court matters to attend too." He hands Charles the fork.

Charles looks at the cake then back at Francis. Francis smiles, "I won't tell Mother I let you spoil your supper, if you don't."

Charles smiles and uses the fork to take a huge chunk of cake, frosting smearing on his face as he takes a bite.

"Is it good?"

The boy nods and shoves another piece of cake into his mouth, "I want to apologize, I have let my duties as King as well my personal my problems consume me that I have neglected my duties as a brother" _and as a husband_ ,Francis adds in his head. He knows the way he is handling his illness seems foolish but for now it seems to be the best way to handle things. Charles stop eating the cake and looks at his older brother. Francis gives the boy a soft smile.

"As your brother it's my duty to protect you, from foes seen and unseen. I'm not sure where you got such an outlandish idea, but I will never take your head for any reason."

Charles looks at his brother he's not sure, Hercule made it clear Francis would have his head and Mary would be hurt if he jeopardized the Crown's mission.

"Not even if I jeopardize the Crown's mission?"

Francis gives Charles a serious look, "Well, if you jeopardize the Crown's mission then I will have no choice but to take your head." Francis cracks a smile and laughs, his brother looks frightened.

"I'm joking Charles. I'm sorry, my joke was ill fated. Your child the thing need to worry about is your studies and playing. As long as I am King will never have to know or worry about the Crown affairs.

The boy looks down he already knows about Crown affairs, affairs he wishes he didn't know. Francis smiles rubs the boy's hair.

"Finish up that cake and get back to your studies."

Charles quickly eats the last two bites and washes down with a cup milk. Francis smiles and tells Charles he will see him later this evening for supper then makes his way out of the room.

"Francis, I am glad I found you. We need to talk." Catherine states as she approaches him.

"What is it that we need to discuss?" Francis ask.

"Lord Devereux."

Francis rolls his eyes, "Mother, I am not having this discussion with you."

"You're lucky I stopped Bash in time. You cannot treat nobles in such manners."

"You stopped Bash, why would you such a thing?"

"You can't just treat the nobles like common criminals. Having your bastard brother follow Lord Devereux isn't wise.

"Bash is my Deputy. He is law and order, he was doing a job commanded to him by his King. How dare you overrule your King's authority."

"I am doing this for your protection."

"My protection? Mother, you and father have let nobles believe it is them who rule, not us. I will not stand for it any longer. I am King and my vision for France doesn't include kissing the nobles' asses."

"Your vision for France is ludicrous. I understand that you want to change the way things are, but you can't."

"Mother, it would be in your best interest not to cross me again."

"Or what? You'll have my head?"

"I might, the evidence against you is mounting. This isn't the first time you have committed treason."

"We'll see how you feel after your the Privy Council meeting. They're all waiting for you."

Francis glares at his mother, then walks past her on his way to the Privy Council meeting unaware Charles heard the conversation between him and Catherine.

As Francis makes his down the all toward the Privy Council Chambers he feels himself getting woozy, he puts his against the wall to steady himself.

"Francis." Francis hears Bash's voice call out to him.

"Bash." Francis breaths out, Bash is by his brother side in a heartbeat.

"Catherine-"

"I know. Join me in the Privy Council Meeting.

Bash nods his head and watches as younger brother blinks a few time and take few a moments to compose himself. Francis gives a Bash a look tell him that he is ready. The brothers enter the Privy Council Chamber, Francis can tell by the detest look on his council member's faces they hate Sebastian's presence in the room. Francis doesn't care, Bash is his brother and Deputy, and his council do best to remember that. The council members look at Bash, neither of the council members say a word knowing of Bash's of station and the fact that he is highly favored by their King. The council members turn their attention to Francis and bow.

"Your Majesty." Lord Beauford states.

"Gentlemen." Francis replies, "I hope you have a good reason to undermine the order of your King and Queen."

The Privy Council members exchanges looks.

"Your Grace, it has come to our attention that you threaten to take Lord Devereux lands and titles." Lord Beauford mentions.

"We all know why we are. Just tell me why you undermined me."

"Lord Devereux, is a very influential Lord among the nobles. He controls the grain and many other essentials. It is not in the Crown best interest to make him our enemy." Lord Beauford informs Francis, choosing his words carefully hoping get the King to see reason.

"It's not in the Crown best interest to let murderers go free."

"You have no evidence that Lord Devereux is involved. We all pose you remove your threat from Lord Devereux, hang those heretics for their crime. Then dispatch your Deputy and his soldiers to find the prisoners who escaped. If they don't find them in a week's end they shall return to Court.

Francis looks at the men in the room, have they lost their damn minds? He said he would punish these crime equally that meant both parties will pay. There is no way in hell he going to allow Lord Devereux to get off that easy. Francis want those prisoners returned and he will have them.

"No, Lord Devereux has until to tomorrow evening to either return the men or tell who took them or he will lose his lands and titles. Protestant will not be killed until the Catholic prisoners are found."

"Your Majesty-"

"This is not up for debate. Have a good day gentlemen."

Francis stares at men waiting to see which one would defy him. None of the men speak against their King. The men bow before Francis and exit the room. Francis waits until the last council member leaves and he lets his knees buckles he reaches out to the chair that is in front him.

"Francis are you sure, you all right?" Bash question is bother.

Francis can see the worry in his brother's eyes, "I'm fine. I want those Catholic prisoners returned."

Bash nods, "Leith, Gabriel and I will do a search.

"I want evidence that Lord Devereux had a hand in this."

"I will handle it, you needn't worry. Is there anything else?"

"Steer clear if Lord Devereux. I don't want my mother to interfere.

"Of course. Anything _else_?"

"Bash, I'm okay. Go."

Bash obeys his brother orders and leaves. Francis close his eye and leans against the chair for a few minutes. The thought of Mary enters his mind, "Shit." he curses, how could he forget about his wife. He had asked to be in their bed, naked, and ready and that he would be there in ten minutes that was a whole hour ago. Francis takes a second to get himself together then makes his way out of the chambers.

When Francis enters his and Mary chambers he sees Mary sitting on bed, however she is still dressed.

"You're not naked."

Mary looks at Francis, "I started my monthly." She lies.

Francis nods and walks over to Mary sitting next her on the bed, Francis wraps his arms around Mary and pulls her close.

Lord Devereux is standing outside of a small village Hercule approaches him.

"They are threatening to take my lands and titles. All your plans are back firing." Lord Devereux snaps.

"Relax Theodor, I told you sacrifices must be made." Hercule tries calm the man.

"It seems the only one making sacrifices is me."

Hercule smile and hands Theodor Devereux a bag full of gold. "Patience is a virtue, I assure everything will work out."


	12. It Never Rains

Author's Note: All right, here is chapter twelve. This story about to get a little dark and twisty. I have to admit I struggled with this chapter, I went through many rewrites. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

This is the second time Hercule has watched the young Queen as she bathed, stroking himself. He pictures Mary taking him in her hot mouth. Just the thought her mouth around him makes stroke himself faster until he finds his release. Hercule wonders if the young King has taken his wife in the ass, he doubts it. Many find such thing a taboo, but not Hercule he believes taking a woman in such a way asserts dominance. As it is the man owns the woman, it clear Francis never learned that. Francis gives Mary too much freedom that will change once Hercule is the Lord Magistrate. The young Queen will learn how to obey her master. It may take some time but he will break her.

In a village about twenty miles from the castle, a group of villagers are gathered around looking at four men hanging upside down on crosses, blood running down their face. These men four are responsible for the Protestant lead attack. Men, Francis ordered not to be hanged until the Catholic prisoners were found. Bash and his two men, Leith and Gabriel are making their way through the village on their way back to Court after a failed attempt to find the escaped prisoners. The three men stop their horses as they approach the scene. Many of the villagers shoot the King's Deputy and his men evil looks. Leith as a holy shit facial express, he looks at Gabriel then he looks Bash. Bash is staring at the men, he knows this not his brother's doing. Bash kicks the side of horse and speeds off. Gabriel and Leith exchange looks then follow Bash towards the castle.

* * *

Lord Devereux is pacing, Hercule had promised him everything would work about however, thing are happing quite the opposite. He is on the verge of losing everything, maybe he should just cut is loss and tell the King the truth. Tell King Francis that Lord DuBois was behind escape of the prisoners. That way he would keep his land and be known has the hero of France. The King would forever be in his debt. Yes, that what he going to do, Lord Devereux leaves his Chateau, making his way to his horse.

"Going somewhere Theodor?" A man asks.

"I can't do this. I am not prepared to lose everything. This wasn't a part of plan." Lord Devereux has reached his breaking point.

"Sacrifices must be made in order to have a stronger France. Whatever you lose, Hercule will restore in ten folds."

"You're not the one whose lands and titles are at risk."

"I can't allow you to ruin Lord DuBois' plans." The man plunges his sword into Lord Devereux stomach. Lord Devereux looks at the man then slumps to the ground "Forgive me Theodor, this is all for the greater good." The man walks away from Lord Devereux leaving him to bleed out.

* * *

Francis is sitting on his throne staring into space, when he woke up this morning his whole body was aching. A sign that his illness is getting worse, he would be fool to believe he has six months left. Francis knows this, his option to get Mary pregnant is running thin. He needs a new plan.

Francis' head is fuzzy, he can see his brother approach him along with Gabriel and Leith. Francis can see his brother lips moving but can't hear what he is saying. Bash's words sound like static in his ear and his vision is somewhat blurry. The King blinks his eyes three time and Bash's face comes back into focus. Francis can't make out what his Deputy is saying but he can tell by his brother's facial expression that situation is crucial. Bash stops talking and looks at his King, he can see that color as left Francis' face. His brother looks like hell, Bash wonders if Leith and Gabriel notices something off with the King. If they do, they are making it apparent not say anything. Bash tells the two men he needs a moment alone with the King. Leith and Gabriel nod before leaving the brothers alone, Bash approaches Francis. Francis blinks a few more times as Bash call out his name. The King bring his hand to his ear and rubs it in hopes fix his hearing, he winces in pain

"Francis." The young King hears Sebastian state sharply. Finally Francis can hear clearly though the pain in his ear remains.

"Bash." Francis girts out in pain.

"Damn it Francis, this is maddens. Let being me in a physician." Bash voice is harsh, Francis maybe be King but Sebastian is still his older brother. He should hold some type of authority over him, on the other hand Bash knows he doesn't.

Francis looks at Bash, he knows Bash's request is more of a demand. Is brother really attempting to pull some type rank as over him just because he is his older brother? A rank he used to let Bash use when they were growing up. That all changed when Francis was ten and Bash was sixteen. That was first time their father caught Francis obeying brother all because Bash told him he overruled him because he was his older brother. While Henry favored Bash he wouldn't allow his bastard son to think he held any authority over the future King of France. That was the first time Henry made Bash get on one knee and bow down deeply before his brother. Henry made Bash stay like that as he lectured Francis. Henry told the Francis that Bash held no power or authority over him because Bash was a bastard and he would always be nothing. Henry then went on to tell Francis that Bash is only at here at the King's favor. It was then Henry asked Francis if Bash had fallen out of the King's favor. Francis remembers how his brother head shot up faster than speed of light their eyes meet then Bash quickly dropped his head. That was Francis' "first rule" of course he told their father he hadn't. The last thing Francis wanted was for Bash to banish into exile. That day Henry told him a Kings never takes orders from anyone especially their bastard brothers.

"Tell your King why you are here, Sebastian." Francis says firmly.

Bash looks at Francis giving him the look he gets before a fight. Francis shoots him a warning look, daring his brother to do something. Bash wants to punch him the face, but he doesn't. Bash takes a deep breath to compose himself.

"The Protestants have been killed and each strung up on an inverted cross." Bash inform him.

"What, how did that happened?" Francis orders.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to question the guards on duty."

"I want the person responsible found and they will be punished by death. I will not have a civil war break out because of this. If the guards refuse to answer use the torturers."

Bash nods and goes to leave.

"Bash, wait."

Francis hates how allows his father's words to control him. Bash looks at Francis, he can tell by the look in his eyes that his brother is sorry. It's clear the illness is fucking with Francis' common sense. Bash bows to Francis then leaves the Throne Room.

* * *

Hercule enters his chambers and smiles when see Adelie. She is one of his many spies, he gave her a special task of keeping an eye on the Queen's pot chambers.

"Well?" Hercule asks.

Adelie smiles, "The Queen is with child."

Anger fills Hercule's eyes, no this is the last thing he wants. His little defiant Queen will have to pay for this. A baby will destroy his plans, no this will not do.

"Do not inform anyone of this do you hear me?"

"'My Lord?" Adelie is confused this is great news all have France and Scotland have been waiting to hear news of an heir.

"It is very important that you keep this to yourself. If you don't, you family will suffer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yes, My Lord." Adelie stutters.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Adelie curtsy and quickly leaves the room.

"Damn it, damn it all to hell!" Hercule knocks over a table in his chambers. The lack of a pregnancy was only he held over Mary. It is the only thing he can use to keep her line. That girl just can't help herself she loves to make things complicated for him, doesn't she? Hercule takes a breath, he can handle this all he needs to do is get rid of the baby.

* * *

Mary is sitting with Lola who is holding Jean her lap they are watching as Charles and Henry play in yard enjoying the crisp autumn air.

"I made sure the kitchen made extra apple tarts." Lola says.

Mary smiles and grabs an apple tart. "I have been having a hankering for theses for the last couple of weeks. Last night, I actually made Francis go the kitchen in the middle of the night to retrieve some."

Lola looks at Mary, her friend is having cravings coupled with her outburst yesterday. Lola breaks into a smile. "Mary, I think you might be pregnant."

"What? No, I can't be. Can I?"

"Cravings, _mood swings._ " Lola grins, "We can have your pot chambers tested."

"All right, let's not say anything to Francis I don't want get his hopes up."

Lola nods and Mary smiles there is a good chance she is carrying the next King of France and Scotland.

* * *

Hercule is in Catherine's chamber going through her so called medicine cabinet. Hercule knows Catherine has mastered the art of poison, Hercule, himself, knows a little about poison. Enough that he feels confident to identify an herb or tonic that can help aid him in this mission. Hercule picks up a small bag and sniffs it, he smiles. This just what he needs now he just past her testers. Hercule hears Catherine's voice in the hallway. He quickly put the bag in his pocket and close the medicine cabinet and slips through passageway. Catherine enters her chambers, she looks around the room. She feels as if someone has been in her chambers.

* * *

Timothy one of the guards who was in charge of watching the Protestant prisoners is tied to the rack.

"Who gave you the other the hang the prisoner?" Bash questions.

"The order came from the King." Timothy replies.

"We both know that is a lie, so I will ask again who gave the order."

Timothy doesn't respond, Bash looks at the torturers and motion for them to stretch him. Timothy moans in pain.

"That's enough." Bash tells the torturers, "Are you ready to tell me who gave you the order."

Timothy doesn't say anything. "Very well." Bash says, "More." He orders.

The torturers crank the gears on the rack, Timothy screams. Bash signals for the torturers stop.

"Last chance, tell me who gave the order or I will let them dismember you."

Timothy is breathing hard, sweat is dripping from his body he's not sure how much more he can take. Timothy looks at Bash who is about the signal the tortures.

"Wait." Timothy pants, "It was Lord Devereux. He gave me and the other guards are duty fifty gold pieces to kill and string up the Protestants. He told me if anyone asks to say it was the King's order."

* * *

Bash enters the Throne Room, Francis is glassy eyed. Bash wonders how much pain his brother is in as he approaches the Throne.

"Brother." Bash states.

Francis blinks and looks at Bash, "What did you find?"

"Lord Devereux paid the guards kill Protestants and have them stung up." Sebastian informs Francis.

"Devereux, I should have known he was be behind this."

Lord Vaughn walks swiftly into the Throne Room.

"Is what you call getting justice for my son? Letting his murderers go free, killing Protestants then having then strung up in such a blasphemous way for all of France to see."

"Watch how you address the King France." Bash states firmly.

Francis grimes as he stands, this goes unnoticed by Lord Vaughn, but not by Bash.

"It's all right." Francis tells Bash, he looks at Lord Vaughn. "Sebastian is going to arrest the man who is behind this. I promised you, your son justice and you will have it."

* * *

Mary is pacing, Lola is on the floor playing with Jean.

"Mary will you sit down. Amara said the test will take a few minutes. Now come sit and play with your godson."

Mary sits next to Lola and Lola hands Jean to her. Mary takes a hold of Jean he and sits him on her lap. Jean looks up at Mary and she smiles at him, he as Francis' eyes. While Lola has blue eyes as well, Mary knows that Jean's eyes are the eyes of a Valois. Those eyes held a sweet nature, laced with protection and toughness. She sees it she whenever she looks at Francis and Bash.

"He has Francis' eyes." Mary says in admiration.

Lola looks at Jean, "I feel as if he going just like Francis and nothing like me."

Mary gives Lola a soft smile, "That's not true, he has your nose" Mary taps Jean's nose causing the baby the let out squeal. "He also has your ears. Which is a good thing, don't tell Francis, but his ears are uneven."

Lola laughs.

"However, I assume he already knows that's why he insist on keeping his hair long."

Lola continues to laugh and Mary smiles and keeps bouncing Jean. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lola says.

The door open Amara crosses in and curtsy, "Lady Lola, Your Majesty."

Mary looks at looks at Amara silently asking for the result, Amara smiles, "You are with child."

Lola lets out a high pitched squeal and hugs Mary careful not to smash Jean in the process. Mary is smiling looks like those tonics worked after all.

* * *

Dead, Lord Devereux is dead. The Protestant have been killed and put on display in such a horrific manner and Catholic prisoners are free and the only man who would have provided the Crown with information is dead. Francis is sitting in his private work chambers contemplating this news he received from Bash. This blows any chance Francis has to keep his just rule. This rule was supposed to set the foundation of his and Mary's Reign and pave a way towards a tolerance France. Catherine enters the chambers.

"See what happens, when you don't listen to my council." Catherine says as she approaches Francis. "This could end badly Francis. The Protestant might revolt."

"I don't have time for a lecture, Mother." Francis brings his hand to head, the last thing he wants to do is talk to his mother.

"How long are you going to let Mary control you?" Catherine demands.

"Mary does not control me. She is my Queen and I share and value her opinions."

"She is manipulating you. How long do think its going take before Scotland falls to Protestantism. She only wants France to be tolerant so she doesn't lose her Crown. She doesn't care what happens to France."

"Mary and I both want France to be tolerant. I do not wish to rule as father did. Also in case you have forgotten I am the King Consort of Scotland and I will do whatever it takes to protect it."

"And what will happened if you lose your Throne! Francis, your duty is to France. Not Scotland." Catherine girts outs.

Francis stands ups his eyes glaring into Catherine.

"My duty is to my wife, Mary, Queen of Scots. I will always protect Scotland because they are one in the same. "

"You know the Vatican will never allow France to be tolerant. France can't not afford to lose the Vatican support, you know this."

"The Vatican also doesn't want see the fall of anymore Catholic rulers."

"You would really challenge the Vatican?"

"If it ever got to that point, yes."

The room begins to spin and Francis closes his eyes and lean forward planting his hand on the table to steady him. Catherine reaches out her hand and touches Francis' arm. "Francis-"

"This discussion is over." Francis bites out.

"Francis."

"Leave me!"

Catherine looks at Francis one last time then leaves the room.

* * *

Hercule opens his chamber door and sees Catherine sitting on his bed, Hercule looks at her something seems off.

"Catherine are you all right?" Hercule asks.

"No, I'm not. It's Francis, there something wrong with him and he's not telling me."

"It's not easy for King their rule crumples before them. He can, he will recover from this."

"No, there's something else and he won't tell me or Mary. I need you find out what's going on with him."

Hercule looks at Catherine, he had heard from his spies that King has trouble sleeping and of his lack of appetite. Hercule didn't think anything of as everyone has different ways of coping with stress, but the look on Catherine makes him believe there is something more to it. Is the King ill? He needs to know.

"Leave everything to me."

Hercule knew this mission wasn't going to easy. He had heard thing about Mary, Queen of Scots, coupled with the thing he remembers about her she was child. He knew she was going to his greatest obstacle and he made plans to handle her. An unwell King, now that's whole different monster one he is not prepared for. Yet, one he is willing to tackle. He just needs hear a confirmation from the King then he can draft a plan.

* * *

Hercule is leaning against the door frame of the library. Francis is sitting on the window seat. His back is to the wall and his head is tilted to the side resting on the window. The young King is asleep, Hercule watches the teenager as he sleeps he's surprised the King would pick such a public place to find rest. The last couple days have been hell for Francis, the Catholic prisoners gone, the protestant killed and put on display. Putting the King is tough spot as he can no longer follow through on his just rule.

"Mary." Francis mumbles in his sleep.

Hercule shakes his head as hear the King mutter his wife's name. That girl has the King wrapped around her finger, it's quite pathetic if you ask Hercule. Hercule makes his way into the library closing the door softly behind him not wanting wait Francis just yet. Hercule looks through books shelve before removing a one of book from the shelf. Hercule makes his way to couch and sits, he glances at Francis.

"I'm not sure what you are hiding, but will find out soon enough." Hercule turns his attention to his book and waits for the King to wake.

A whole hour, that's long Hercule waited for Francis to wake. Hercule watches as Francis as brings his head to bridge of his nose he lets out a groan.

"Francis?"

Francis turns his head and looks at Hercule, "Hercule, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother is concerned about you. She asked me to speak with you. I hope you don't mind, I decide to play look out. I didn't think you would want all of Court know the King has taken a rest in library."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I know, you don't trust me. Also I know you can't trust many here at Court. Your older brother and your wife are they only two people you can truly trust. I'm sure some things are best left between brothers."

Francis looks at Hercule does he know something.

"Since the age he's six he's been your protector. I'm sure he carries many of your burdens. That's a lot to ask of man who will soon have his own family to care for, don't you agree?"

"My brother is very high spirited, he can handle any challenges in front of him."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Sebastian is more capable I'm just saying you need more than him to cast your burdens on."

"I see, my mother sent you hereto gain my favor."

"Yes, she did. I will lie to you about that, but I didn't come here because of Catherine. I came here because of your father. He wanted me look after his family."

"Hercule, I appreciate what you have done for my mother. You have lifted her spirits but-"

"I understand your hesitance, I am not here to do your mother bidding. I am only here because she is concerned and you need more than Bash as confidant."

What did you think of my rule?"

The boy is testing him, very well Hercule knows the game and he who to play. When comes to dealing with royals, it all about knowing how to play chess.

"It was honorable. It is a shame you were unable to carry it out."

Francis looks at Hercule, there is something about him Francis can't put his finger on. Maybe it because his father was never a father to him. Francis was expecting Hercule to condemn his decision to rule justly, like his would have. Tell him was going to ruining everything Henry had work towards a stable France. A stability that might shatter under Francis. However, he didn't Hercule called is rule honorable not to many Catholic nobles would dare say that.

"You are quite the opposite of your father, he ruled with an iron fist. He was feared by many."

"I don't wish to be feared just respected."

"And you will be in time. As I hope I gain your trust in time as well."

Francis gets off the window seat and looks at Hercule. "How would you tell a grieving father his child will never receive justice?"

"Your break it to him gently then you apologize without actually apologizing. It will make you look strong."

* * *

Francis and Lord Vaughn are standing in Francis' private work chambers. Francis looks at Lord Vaughn.

"Lord Vaughn, I am filled with deep regret. This was never my intention, if there was any way to rectify this situation I would."

Lord Vaughn looks Francis, "So, that's it. You're not going to even try to find my son's killers."

"Believe me when I say we have searched. There is nothing more I can do. The circumstance is out of my control."

"The circumstance is out of your control! My son is dead! Do I not deserve some type of satisfaction?" Lord Vaughn roars.

"My heart is heavy. If there was any more I could do, I would." Francis feels horrible if he could turn back time and fix the mistakes made he would do it in a heartbeat.

"You promised me justice for my son and I will have it."

With that, Lord Vaughn leaves the room.

* * *

Mary is sitting on the couch when Francis enters their chambers.

"Bash told me what happened. I feel responsible Francis. I never should have threatened Lord Devereux." Mary tell him.

"You are not to blame for this." Francis sits next to her on couch.

"I have some news that can shed some light on such a dim day."

"Mary, there's no news you can give me that can rectify this situation." Francis stand up and kisses Mary on the forehead. "I'm going retire to my old chambers for the evening."

Mary watches as Francis leaves the room, Mary places her and hand on her stomach. Tomorrow, she will tell him tomorrow everything will be better then.

* * *

Hercule takes bite out of a pear, one of his spies told him about what Lord Vaughn say to King Francis about getting justice for his son. Giving Hercule an idea as to how he can get rid of Lord Vaughn and gain Francis' trust in one fell swoop.


	13. Author's Note

To All My Readers,

I have not forgotten about this story. Life has just gotten in away, but I intend to change that. Chapter thirteen has been written, there are just a few more scenes that I need to finish up. Once I do that I will post it. So be on the lookout! Thanks for all the love and support!


End file.
